Maudite
by Anima Lachester
Summary: Moi? Cheryl Dursley, 5ème année. Et j'ai un gros problème: la créature décérébrée enfermée dans une bague que je n'arrive pas à enlever. Mes cousins ne m'aiment pas. Je n'ai pas d'ami. Mais ça c'est secondaire: surveiller un oiseau de malheur aux pouvoirs un peu trop puissants et me faisant passer pour une folle par dessus le marché, c'est prioritaire. Abandonnée
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Voila une nouvelle fic Harry Potter._

_Je ne sais pas mais alors pas du tout ou ça va mener. (grande première pour moi)_

_Bon, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Cheryl Dursley.

Voila qui elle était. Fille de Dudley Dursley et de Catherine Dursley.

Oui. Cheryl était fière de qui elle était. Qui ne le serait pas, avec un père chef d'entreprise? Et un jour, elle reprendrai l'entreprise, comme son père l'avait fait quand papy avait pris sa retraite!

Mais pour l'heure, Cheryl n'était qu'une petite fille qui venait à peine d'avoir ses dix ans, un peu rondouillarde, les cheveux blonds noué en deux couettes tombant le long de ses épaules. Elle rentrait d'une journée d'école et sautillait de temps en temps, heureuse de quitter cet endroit ou elle passait la plupart de son temps quand elle s'arrêta devant l'antiquaire. Cette boutique, Cheryl la voyait tout les jours: cet antiquaire était en face de sa maison. La blonde jeta un regard à la vitrine.

Elle était encore là, la magnifique bague en argent ornée d'une splendide opale. Cheryl la voulait, mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible: son père ne lui achèterai jamais quelque chose d'aussi cher... Alors, dans un soupir, la blonde s'éloigna et traversa la route qui la séparait de sa maison.

Son père n'était pas encore rentrée et sa mère faisait une sieste, sans doute fatiguée d'avoir fait le ménage toute la journée. Donc, la petite fille monta dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs.

Après avoir mangé un copieux repas, Cheryl se retrouva dans sa chambre, bien au chaud. Sa fenêtre donnait vue sur la vitrine de la boutique. Alors, comme tout les soirs depuis bientôt deux mois, la brune regardait par la fenêtre.

Cheryl la voulait. Elle voulait vraiment ce magnifique anneau et les reflets du joyau l'appelaient! La blonde en était certaine.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose traversa silencieusement la vitrine et fila à toute vitesse vers la fenêtre de Cheryl. L'objet traversa la vitre sans la cassé et percuta violemment le front de la petite fille qui recula sous la puissance du choc. Un objet métallique tomba sur le sol, pendant que Cheryl se massait le front.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cheryl allumait sa lampe de chevet et découvrit sur le sol... La bague. Oui, celle qu'elle désirait. Les mains tremblantes, la brune glissa l'anneau à son doigt. Comme la petite fille s'y attendait, la bague était trop large pour son , la petite se sentit incroyablement fatiguée. Ne pensant même pas à enlever le bijou, Cheryl se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit, ne voyant pas l'anneau prendre la taille de son doigt.

La surprise de Cheryl fut immense quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, que la bague était bien là. Mais sa stupeur augmenta encore quand elle se rendit compte que le bijou était maintenant à sa taille. La blonde tenta d'enlever la bague. Sans succès.

La voix de sa mère résonna. Il était l'heure pour elle d'aller s'habiller.

Cheryl eut alors une idée. Elle fila rapidement dans la salle de bain. Elle mouilla ses mains et commença à les savonner. Finalement, elle tira sur l'anneau... Qui ne bougea pas.

Alors, se préparant à subir mille-et-une questions au sujet de l'anneau, la blondinette enfila une jupe plissée blanche et un tee-shirt peu tremblante, Cheryl entra dans la cuisine ou son père et sa mère prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de Dudley ni Catherine ne sembla remarquer l'anneau. La petite fille s'en étonna même puisque le bijou jurait avec le reste de ses vê sortit rapidement de chez elle et se rendit au parc.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le week-end.

Elle fila vers les jeux et se joignit rapidement à un groupe d'enfants venu eux aussi pour s'amuser.

C'est alors que Cheryl remarqua une petite fille aux yeux dorés possédant des cheveux noirs comme la nuit contrastant avec sa peau pâle, comme celle d'un mort. Celle-ci fixait Cheryl, la regardant avec calme. La blonde eut l'impression que les yeux de l'autre la transperçait de toute part. Bien vite, Cheryl se rendit compte qu'aucun des autres enfants n'avaient remarqué la présence de _l'autre_. Alors, décidant que ce ne devais être qu'une hallucination, la blonde s'évertua à ignorer le regard pesant de l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, la petite fille partit du parc. Au moment ou elle sortit du parc, _l'autre_ se leva et la suivit, silencieusement. Mais il n'y avait pas que l'autre qui suivait Cheryl. Non, il y avait aussi cet homme, qui avait proposé des bonbons aux enfants dans le parc. Quand il en avait proposé à Cheryl, celle-ci avait poliment refusé, se rappelant que ses parents lui avaient toujours répété de ne jamais prendre les bonbons que les inconnus lui proposaient. Il passa une langue épaisse sur ses lèvres: il allait bien s'amuser avec cette petite qui avait l'air si fragile... Si... Délicieuse...

Cheryl se rendit compte que l'homme la suivait. Et elle devait marcher pendant encore un quart d'heure avant d'être rentré chez elle... Sans parler de _l'autre_ qui la suivait silencieusement.

La blonde commença à avoir peur et à courir. L'homme en fit de même et dépassa _l'autre_ sans la voir.

Bientôt, Cheryl fût happé par la main de l'homme et trainer dans une ruelle sombre. La petite fille se retrouva collé au mur, sentant sur son visage l'haleine de cet homme qui la terrorisait. La main de l'homme parti sous le tee-shirt de la blonde qui tenta sans succès de se débattre.

Soudain, l'homme s'immobilisa. Il recula et tomba sur le sol, en crachant un liquide pourpre: du sang. Cheryl vit alors _l'autre_, une main recouverte de plumes noires dont les doigts par des ongles ressemblant à de longues serres. Les serres de _l'autre_ était d'ailleurs couverte de sang, celui de l'homme. Cheryl observa alors les plumes être absorbées dans le bras, et les serres devenir des ongles tout à fait normal.

_L'autre_ se tourna vers Cheryl, et le plus naturellement du monde se présenta, comme si elle ne venait pas de transpercer le corps d'un homme avec sa main.

_Je m'appelle Reafan. Et toi?

* * *

><p><em>J'ai le droit à une review?<em>


	2. Pour des poires

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 Pour des poires<p>

Cheryl était heureuse. Qui ne le serait pas? N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué savait profité des grasses matinées de toute façon.

_...Ryyyyl...

Tiens? Une voix... Sans doute la blonde rêvait-elle... Et c'était qui, Ryl?

_Cheryyyyl...

Il fallait croire que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Bon. Soit. Que lui voulait ce mystérieux personnage sorti tout droit de son subconscient?

_Lève toi... Pitiééé... J'ai faim... Cheryyyyl...

... Une personne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde pour lui dire qu'elle avait faim alors que Cheryl dormait...

_S'il te plait...

Cette personne, c'était... C'était qui, déjà? A qui appartenait cette voix agaçante, déjà? C'était quelqu'un que Cheryl connaissait depuis longtemps... Une étrange petite fille aux yeux dorés et dont le rire parfaitement et purement horripilant raisonnait dans l'esprit de Cheryl...

_Par pitié... Je sais qu'il y a des poires ce matin et j'adore ça... Mais si tu te dépêche pas, il y en aura plus...

Oui, cette voix agaçante, appartenait bien à la fille capricieuse et estomac sur patte, ne se gênant pas pour la réveiller n'importe quand et qui la collait depuis un peu plus de cinq ans... Cette fille, c'était...

_REAFAN! JE VEUX DORMIR!

Deux petites secondes plus tard, Cheryl avait la tête dans l'oreiller et Reafan la regardait, tentant sans grand succès d'attendrir la blonde. Un discret toussotement se fît entendre. Cheryl redressa la tête pour voir ses deux camarades de chambre: Dawn et Zéphirine.

Dawn était une petite rousse flamboyante aux yeux marrons pétillants alors que Zéphirine, était son exact opposé: une grande perche dont les cheveux sombres frisaient sur son crâne.

"C'est qui Reafan? osa demander Dawn.

La blonde ne répondit pas et se leva, de mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois que Reafan la réveillait... Cheryl entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clef, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de se tenir la tête à deux mains: mais pourquoi avait-elle voulu cette maudite bague?

Et bien entendu, Reafan ne lui avait jamais expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle était enfermée dans le bijou... Non, madame préférait largement jouer les esprits frappeurs dans la salle commune...

Cheryl sentit un courant d'air froid et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit la maudite tête de piaf alias Reafan. Sans accorder un regard à la créature qui venait de traverser la porte, la blonde enleva son pyjama et fila sous la douche.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres: à part Cheryl elle même, personne d'autre ne voyait ou entendait Reafan... Selon cette dernière, il faudrait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un autre que Cheryl mette l'anneau. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la blonde tentait d'enlever cette fichue bague, en vain. Reafan riait toujours devant ses tentatives ratées, en plus.

Saleté de corbak.

_J'ai faaaaim... Dépêche...

_Ferme la, Reafan...

_Mais j'ai faim...

_Même après cinq ans à te supporter, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu oses me réveiller en pleine grasse matinée... Et dans l'unique but d'aller manger des poires, en plus...

_Eh! J'ai sauvé ta virginité! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante!

Un long soupir se fît entendre. Reafan haussa les épaules et traversa la porte. Cheryl mettait trois cent ans pour descendre dans la Grande Salle? Soit. Alors, elle irait chercher ces merveilleuses poires toute seule, comme une grande!

Sautillant avec un grand sourire stupide sur les lèvres vers la Grande Salle, Reafan croisa les camarades de chambre de Cheryl qui se rendaient elles aussi dans la Grande Salle. Décidant de les suivre, elle écouta leur conversation.

_Je comprend pas pourquoi le Professeur McGonagall laisse cette folle dans le château...

_Au fond, c'est nous les plus en danger... On est les camarades de chambre d'une schizophrène!

_Reafan... Le nom de sa double personnalité, j'imagine...

_Oui. Quel nom stupide.

Si Zéphirine avait pu voir et entendre Reafan, elle l'aurait entendu crier "parce que tu crois que Zéphirine Southwind c'est mieux peut-être". Alors, à la place, Reafan se vengea sur le petit déjeuner de la brune, s'amusant à lui envoyer des toasts au visage, pendant que les autres maisons riaient et que les professeurs et les poufsouffles tentaient de faire cesser cette attaque.

C'est ce moment que choisit Cheryl pour rentrer dans la salle. Quand son regard tomba sur Reafan, ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

Les autres élèves et les professeurs, eux, voyaient un toast léviter: quand Cheryl était entrée, Reafan s'était figée. Lentement, elle reposa le toast et disparu rapidement du champ de vision de la blonde. Cette dernière alla d'ailleurs s'assoir à la table des poufsouffles et commença à manger, ignorant les regards suspicieux des autres élèves et haineux de Dawn et Zéphirine: à chaque fois que quelque chose du même registre se produisait, il suffisait que Cheryl n'arrive pour que tout cesse.

Orion Sternbild était un jeune sorcier de treize ans.

Malheureusement pour lui, il possédait quelque chose qui faisait de lui le sujet de nombreuses plaisanteries: bien qu'il soit un serdaigle brillant, cela ne lui enlevait pas son très fort accent allemand.

Mais Orion se consolait toujours en se disant que de toute façon, l'accent français faisait bien plus ridicule en anglais que l'accent allemand. Et que l'accent anglais utilisé dans une discutions en français était tout aussi horrible. Et puis, les plaisanteries sur son accent n'étaient rien comparé aux rumeurs que trainait derrière elle une poufsouffle de deux ans son ainée dont il avait oublié le nom.

Cette dernière venait d'ailleurs de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et jetait un regard noir à la table des poufsouffle: quelques secondes avant son arrivée, des toasts avaient volé, allant s'écraser sur le visage d'une fille.

Orion se demandait bien comment ces toasts pouvaient volés d'eux même. Mais le plus bizarre, était qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose dans le genre se produisait, il suffisait que la Folle arrive pour que tout cesse subitement.

Reafan, de son coté, enrageait. Elle n'avait pas pu prendre de poires. Et en plus, cette peste avait osé critiquer son prénom... Elle allait souffrir.

_Prenez garde, Zéphirine Southwind et Dawn Harrigton! Moi, Reafan, je me vengerai de cet affront! Mais pas tout de suite, je dois d'abord réussir à avoir des poires. Et aussi à me faire pardonner auprès de Cheryl, même si ce dernier point est plus que secondaire. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Zéphirine et Dawn! On ne se moque pas de moi impunément!

Si quelqu'un avait pu la voir, Reafan aurait parut particulièrement stupide.

Pendant que la saleté de corbeau réfléchissait à un moyen de choper des poires, Cheryl sirotait silencieusement son chocolat chaud. Autour d'elle, les bavardages avaient repris, malgré quelques regards persistants. Avec le temps, la blonde s'était faite à ces regards. Tout comme elle s'était faite au rire strident de Reafan, à sa façon particulièrement indélicate de la réveiller, sans parler de sa manie de jouer au fantôme dans tout Poudlard. Et puis, quand elle le voulait, Reafan pouvait être supportable. ... Non, en fait, tout ceci est parfaitement faux, jamais elle ne se ferait au comportement de Reafan.

Cheryl décida que ruminer contre la tête de piaf était mauvais pour sa bonne humeur. Elle leva la tête et scruta la Grande Salle, cherchant une personne à critiquer mentalement. Son regard tomba sur la table des gryffondor et fût automatiquement attiré vers Albus Potter. Son cousin. Ce cousin qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine... Et pourtant. Elle avait essayé de faire connaissance avec lui, James, Rose et Lily.

Mais quand vous avez Reafan sur le dos, il était impossible de créer correctement des liens avec n'importe qui. Ce souvenir était encore frais dans sa mémoire... Comme il y a cinq ans, quand pour la première fois de sa vie, Cheryl montait dans le Poudlard Express et rencontrait ses cousins dont elle avait entendu parler une ou deux fois...

Toujours est-il que depuis cette fameuse rencontre, James, Lily, Rose et Albus l'évitaient tenant sans doute à ne pas être vu avec la folle de Poudlard.

Pour la troisième fois depuis son levé, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cheryl quitta la table et se rendit dans la bibliothèque: elle avait un devoir de métamorphose à faire. Autant le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Orion regarda la Folle partir, avant de hausser les épaules. Même si elle était selon les rumeurs une schizophrène, ça ne servait à rien de l'observer comme une bête de foire.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<br>_


	3. Les mauvaises idées de Reafan

_Bon écouter, les alertes et les lecteurs fantômes, c'est cool._

_Mais j'aimerai bien avoir deux-trois reviews de temps en temps. En plus je ne pense pas être trop chiante. Parce sérieusement, quand je vois le nombre de lecteurs qui lisent ma fic et que je vois qu'il n'y en a que deux qui laisse des reviews, croyez moi, ça ne me donne pas envie d'écrire. Enfin bref, laissez des reviews, tout ce que je veux c'est connaître vos avis! (et si possible, savoir sur quels points je dois m'améliorer) _

_Bref, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Chapitre2 Le crâne de Reafan est remplit de mauvaises idées<p>

Le serdaigle courrait dans les couloirs, poursuivit par des serpentards de son année. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des bons résultats dans toutes les matières? Pourquoi fallait-il que les serpentards décident que ce serait lui qui feraient leurs devoirs? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Orion.

Tentant désespérément de trouver un professeur ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait empêcher les serpents de le pourchasser.

Il s'essoufflait rapidement, contrairement à ses poursuivants. Orion commençait lentement à comprendre ce que devaient ressentir les animaux traqués lors des parties de chasse que son père organisait, quand lui et sa famille vivait encore en Allemagne.

La différence se trouvait dans le fait que les chasseurs étaient des serpentards et que le gibier se trouvait être un petit serdaigle n'ayant rien demandé.

En ce moment, Orion ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver les couloirs particulièrement longs. Et il n'avait jamais autant souhaité rencontré un préfet ou un professeur.

« Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas aller à serpentard quand je le pouvais? » ne put s'empêcher de songer Orion. Car si il avait été avec les serpents, ces derniers lui auraient laisser une paix royale.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, le serdaigle se retrouvait entouré de serpentards qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. En tremblotant de peur, Orion accepta de faire les devoirs des tyrans qui s'étaient amusés à le poursuivre de la bibliothèque jusque dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Cheryl jeta un regard plein de pitié au gamin que des serpents avaient réussit à attraper. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir, se souvenant du début de sa première année ou les gryffondors comme les serpentards l'embêtaient. Malheureusement pour eux, Reafan n'était jamais loin et ne manquait jamais de jouer à l'esprit frappeur, faisant concurrence à Peeve. Finalement, ayant remarqué que chaque personne ayant embêter Cheryl se retrouvait la victime d'un fantôme que personne n'avait jamais vu, les élèves avaient commencé à la laisser tranquille.

Mais un jour, le drame arriva: Dawn avait surpris une discutions plutôt houleuse entre la future prétendue folle de Poudlard et Reafan. Ne voyant pas cette dernière, Cheryl eut bien vite la réputation de schizophrène. Ce qui faisait bien rire la saleté de corbeau, d'ailleurs.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y avait une autre rumeur: celle que le fantôme de Lord Voldemort serait l'instigateur de tous ces évènements et que Cheryl aurait trouver on ne sait quel moyen pour le contrôler. Elle soupira en se souvenant de ce dernier potin: les gens ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer!

Sortant de sa cachette, elle passa à coté des serpentards et d'Orion et lança un regard rempli de compassion à ce dernier avant de s'éloigner.

Orion l'avais vu. Ce regard emplit de pitié. Non mais oh! Il était l'héritier des Sternbild, famille de Sang pur allemand! Cela dit, qu'importe la « pureté » de leur sang, les Sternbild n'en restaient pas moins au bord de la ruine mais passons. Et donc, vu qu'il était l'héritier d'une noble famille, la Folle de Poudlard n'avait pas à le regarder avec de la pitié!

En plus, il était sur que malgré le fait qu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui, il pourrait facilement la battre en duel. Sa famille n'avait pas vaincu un horrible monstre suédois il y a des siècles pour rien, d'abord!

Tout ça pour dire que Orion était actuellement dans la bibliothèque, en train de faire les devoirs des serpentards et de pester contre la Folle et ses regards plein de pitié.

Bien vite, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le monstre dont il avait tant entendu parler. Apparemment, la chose avait fait quelque chose d'inacceptable pour la société sorcière allemande. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le vaincre, avant Chlodwig Sternbild, l'ancêtre de Orion. Comment avait-il fait? Personne ne l'avait jamais su à part les concernés du combat.

Et avec Chlodwig, le secret mourut.

C'était décidé: Orion allait faire comme son ancêtre: tuer un horrible monstre qui ferait de lui une légende et qui redorerait au passage le blason des Sternbild.! Mais pas tout de suite, là, il devait faire les devoirs de serpentards.

Reafan sautillait joyeusement dans les couloirs. Elle avait enfin eut des poires!

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais chatouillé la poire de ce tableau plus tôt. Qui aurais cru que c'était un passage qui menait aux cuisines?

Mais il était maintenant temps d'aller voir Cheryl pour se faire pardonner et lui expliquer les raisons du lancer de toasts. Grimaçant à cette pensée, elle réfléchit à des arguments à présentée à sa poufsouffle préférée.

_Peut-être que si je lui explique pourquoi j'ai fais ça elle me pardonnera? Et puis, j'ai sauvé sa virginité et je me tue à la rendre intègre en la protégeant des serpys, des griffy, des pouffy et des serdy.

Malheureusement, Cheryl et elle n'avaient pas la même définition de « intègre ».

_Et il faudra aussi que je tue les parents de Cheryl. C'est vrai quoi! A quinze ans, je ne vivais plus chez mes parents, moi! Je suis sure qu'en fait, le vieux Dudley et la vielle Catherine ne sont pas ses vrais parents... Ils l'ont juste kidnappé parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant! Ah! Vous avez cru pouvoir me berner, Dudley et Catherine Dursley, mais rien échappe à mon intelligence suprême! Quand j'aurais des preuves et dès que je connais l'identité des vrais parents de Cheryl, je la libérerai de votre joug démoniaque!

Derrière elle, se trouvait Cheryl qui avait soudainement très envie d'aller se cogner la tête contre un mur. Elle venait d'assister à un délire de Reafan. Mais d'où sortait-elle des idées pareilles? Rangeant l'idée « fracasser le crâne de Reafan contre un mur pour le vider de ses nubies » dans un coin de sa tête, Cheryl décida d'essayer de signaler sa présence en toussotant: sans succès. La tête de piaf était partie dans son délire. Et rien ne pourrait l'en sortir, à part une insulte bien placée sur son prénom.

Cheryl soupira et décida d'abandonner à sa folie le corbeau à la noix, pour se rendre à son cours d'histoire de la magie. A la seule pensée de ce cours, elle eut soudainement envie de dormir. Binns avait un pouvoir soporifique incroyable et seuls les serdaigles les plus obstinés réussissaient avec succès à ne pas s'endormir.

Ce ne fût qu'une fois assise à sa place dans la salle d'histoire que Cheryl se répéta pour la énième fois « je hais être une sorcière ».

Mais il fallait positiver: dans quelques semaines, les vacances de Noël seraient là. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle retournait dans son foyer célébrer avec ses parents les fêtes de fin d'année.

Si seulement elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, Cheryl aurait été beaucoup moins heureuse. Mais pour l'heure, elle n'en savait rien donc ce n'est pas très grave.

Après deux longues heures où Cheryl passa son temps à rêver d'un monde où Reafan n'existerai pas, elle alla dans la grande salle, pour le diner. Le courrier allait arriver. Et avec lui, les nombreux mots d'amour anonymes de ses chers camarades qui n'osaient pas lui redire en face le contenu de leurs lettres, de peur de se frotter au « fantôme de Voldemort ».

Quand une dizaine d'enveloppes tomba devant elle, Cheryl commença alors à faire le tri: quatre lettres d'insultes remettant en cause sa santé mentale dont une écrite par Dawn au vu de l'écriture, deux demandes d'emprunts du « fantôme », une lettre de ses parents et... Oh surprise. Une lettre de Lily! Sa cousine lui écrivait!

Si la bague avait pu s'élargir soudainement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'enlever, Cheryl aurait sans aucun doute sauter de joie et aurait exécuter une danse de la joie sur la table.

Cependant, la bague ne s'était par élargit et donc, les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard n'eurent pas droit à ce spectacle.

Se décidant à garder la lettre de Lily pour la fin, Cheryl ouvrit le courrier envoyé par ses parents.

« _Ma chérie,_ »

Tiens, c'était Catherine qui avait écrit, cette fois.

« _J'espère que tu va bien, que tu manges bien et que tu n'es pas tombé malade depuis la dernière lettre que tu as reçu_ »

L'inquiétude parentale a propos de la santé de leur fille.

« _Et tu n'as toujours pas d'ennuis à l'école, j'espère? Ce serait triste si tu ne t'entendais pas avec les autres élèves..._ »

Si elle savait...

« _Ce qui me fais penser que je n'aie jamais rencontré tes amis! Il faudra que tu nous les présente un jour!_ »

Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, étant donné que Cheryl avait mentit le jour où elle avait prétendu avoir des amis.

« _Avec ton père, nous sommes très fiers de tes résultats et..._ »

Passons le blabla habituel sur les notes.

« _Et pour terminer, tu dois savoir que cette année, nous irons fêter Noël chez..._ »

Pas chez les grands parents Dursley, pas chez les grands parents Dursley...

« _… chez les Potter. Tu sais, les enfants de la famille Potter sont aussi à Poudlard. Ces enfants doivent être charmants!_ »

Cheryl sourit: elle allait avoir une chance de s'entendre avec ses cousins! Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Reafan ne mettent pas son nez dans cette affaire...

« _Ton père m'a raconté que lorsqu'il avait ton âge, son cousin chez qui nous allons, Harry, l'a sauvé d'un monstre, tu sais... Un détracteur, je crois..._ »

Détraqueur, Celui-qui-a-survécu-pendant-dix-sept-ans-à-Voldy a sauvé Dudley d'un détraqueur...

« _C'est Harry qui nous avait dit de quel monstre il s'agissait, deux ou trois avant ta naissance. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils utilisent des créatures pareilles pour surveiller une prison!_ »

Cheryl a bien Reafan sur le dos...

« _Et bien sur, vu que nous allons chez les Potter, nous n'irons pas voir Pétunia et Vernon cette année. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à convaincre Dudley de laisser ses parents seuls au monde à la maison de retraite pour cette fois... De toute manière, je n'ai jamais aimé mes beaux parents. Et puis, ils osent te traiter comme un monstre parce que toi, tu peux faire de la magie. Mais ce ne sont que des jaloux qui..._ »

Oui! Cheryl ne verrait donc pas les vieux! Magnifique!

« _Reste sage pour les quelques semaines de cours qu'il te reste avant les vacances, et surtout, fais attention à toi!_ »

C'est tout à fait le genre de Cheryl de mettre le feu au bureau du professeur McGonnagal...

« _A dans quelques semaines!_ »

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, Cheryl ouvrit la seconde lettre.

« _J'imagine que tu sais qui je suis et..._ »

C'est sur qu'elle ne va pas ignorer qui est sa cousine.

« _… je veux que tu saches une chose:_ »

C'est pas bon ça.

« _Je ne sais pas pour James et Albus, mais j'aurais préféré fêter Noël en famille, c'est-à-dire sans incruste portant le nom de famille Dursley_ »

Eh! Cheryl était sa cousine, quand même!

« _Donc, ne pense pas avoir une chance de nouer des liens avec nous! _»

La lettre se terminait ainsi.

Finalement, la perspective d'aller voir les vieux Dursley semblait une merveilleuse idée.

Maussade, Cheryl termina en vitesse son repas et retourna dans son dortoir. Au diable le devoir de potion! Il sera fait le lendemain, vers six heure du matin et tant pis pour le reste. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et n'en ressorti pas.

Reafan avait lu la lettre de Lily. Elle était déçue. Comment cette péronnelle osait-elle parler à sa Cheryl?

_Je suis Reafan, et je fais le serment de laver l'honneur de Cheryl de l'affront qu'a commit Lily Luna Potter à son égard!

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis bien contente d'avoir finis ce contre, je sais pas encore quoi raconté sur le Noël de Cheryl chez les Potter.C'est énervant puisque d'habitude, j'ai toujours au moins une toute petite idée. <em>

_Bah, l'inspiration viendra bien à un moment._

_Review?_


	4. Le début des vacances pour eux

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Je vais essayer quelque chose: écrire un chapitre tous les mois! Bon, pas sur que j'y arrive, vu qu'on a tous des périodes avec zéro inspiration, mais j'essaierai. _

_Bref._

_Ce chapitre, je voulais le mettre le 24 ou le 25. Mais j'en avais marre d'attendre de pouvoir l'ajouter. (quand il s'agit de supporter des gamins immatures pendant 4 mois, j'ai de la patience, mais pour ce qui est d'attendre deux malheureux jours avant de pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre, alors là, c'est une autre histoire...)_

_Bon, bah bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapitre3 Le début des vacances pour eux<p>

Enfin. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Cheryl se trouvait dans le train. Bientôt, elle serait de retour dans sa maison. Et dans une semaine, c'était le débarquement chez les Potter. Soupirant d'avance devant ce qui promettait être de bien longues vacances, Cheryl paya les chocogrenouilles qu'elle venait de demander à la marchande. La porte du compartiment venait à peine de claquer Reafan attrapa une des friandises et l'avala tout rond, sans mâcher.

Et étrangement, une certaine poufsouffle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de souhaiter que la tête de piaf s'étouffe avec le chocogrenouille. Malheureusement pour elle, son vœu ne fût pas exaucé.

_Dis, tu peux me le prêter?

_De quoi?

_Ton machin pour écouter de la musique!

Cheryl soupira à nouveau. Reafan n'imprimerai apparemment jamais que le « machin » s'appelait MP4. Après avoir fouiller quelques secondes dans sa malle, elle extirpa l'objet tant désiré et le donna à Reafan.

_Ne met pas les écouteurs, j'ai envie d'en écouter aussi.

_Ok, Cheryl! N'empêche qui aurait cru que les moldus inventeraient des trucs aussi cool! A mon époque, ça n'existait pas! En fait, ils étaient plutôt en train de galérer face à la peste. Cela dit, les sorciers aussi, ils avaient du mal avec cette saleté.

Cheryl connaissait déjà la réponse que Reafan lui donnerait à la question « mais c'était quand, ton époque »: un long silence. Cela dit, avec cette histoire de peste, la tête de piaf venait de lui donner une indication: l'époque du corbak devait être autour voir pendant le Moyen Âge. Peut-être qu'elle avait même été enfermé dans l'anneau par les Fondateurs? Ah oui mais non. Reafan lui avait déjà dit un truc à ce propos.

"A l'époque des quatre zigotos, je vivais dans mon pays natal, à savoir un pays scandinave... Tu comprendra que tes fondateurs à la noix qui vivaient au Royaume Uni, je les ais pas connu!"

C'était la seconde information que Cheryl avait pu avoir. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire des recherche sur la Peste en Scandinavie. Ce ne devait pas être bien compliqué, de comparé aux évènements lié à la magie qui s'était produit à cette époque et de trouver les dates des premiers cas de Peste dans les pays scandinave...

Cheryl sursauta: de la musique venait de la tirer de ses pensées. Reafan, le MP4 dans la main droite, esquissait quelques pas de danse sur High Life. Mon Dieu. Qui aurait cru que c'était possible de massacrer une musique aussi classe? Cheryl n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible: Reafan ne savait définitivement pas danser!

Albus retournait tranquillement dans son compartiment. Il avait prit patacitrouilles et dragées surprises pour sa sœur, son frère et sa cousine. Entendant une musique et des jurons provenir d'une porte entrebâillée d'un compartiment, il jeta en vitesse un coup œil à l'intérieur. Albus reconnu la Folle... Enfin, son autre cousine. Cheryl si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Elle était seule, avec un MP4 lévitant.

_Reafan, si tu veux danser, ne fais pas ça devant moi!

Reafan... Le nom de sa double personnalité... Mais Albus trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette histoire de schizophrénie. Comme avec cette histoire absurde de fantôme de Voldemort. Mais qui avait bien ou lancer une rumeur aussi idiote?

Albus s'éloigna du compartiment. Il avait une bonne partie des vacances pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Car contrairement à Rose, James ou Lily, les rares moments où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Cheryl, Albus avait justement eu l'impression qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.

Reafan n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cheryl l'avait mise à la porte! Comment osait-elle! D'accord, son manque total d'expérience en danse lui portait préjudice mais pas au point de mériter d'être jeté hors du compartiment avec des coups de pied au derrière! Fut-il un temps ou personne n'aurait oser faire ça. Mais cette époque était révolue depuis... Depuis que Reafan était justement enfermée.

Se décidant à chercher une idée pour se divertir, le corbeau aperçu ses deux victimes préférées: Dawn et Zé sourire édenté apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se mit à suivre les deux adolescentes.

Terroriser deux sales gamines: il n'y avait rien de mieux pour commencer des vacances...

Orion venait de sortir du train. Son père était là, droit et fier, jetant des regards méprisants aux passants. Le jeune serdaigle sourit: l'attitude dédaigneuse de son père lui manquait.

Après avoir emprunté le réseau de cheminée, Orion monta dans sa chambre, laissant le soin aux elfes de maisons de monter sa malle. Il se jeta sur son lit, satisfait de retrouver son matelas et son oreiller qui étaient beaucoup plus moelleux que ceux de Poudlard. Se relevant, son regard fût attiré par les portes vitrées menant au balcon. Il l'ouvrit et alla s'accouder à la balustrade. Les alentours du manoir Sternbild auraient du être infesté de mauvaises herbes, mais les quelques elfes de maison qu'ils avaient encore à leur service jardinait souvent, pour faire plaisir à leur maitresse qui ne « supportait pas de voir des plantes inutiles saccagé son jardin ».

Un lac s'étendait un peu plus loin. Et de l'autre coté se trouvait le manoir Potter. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de Orion: Lily... Il était si proche d'elle... Orion adorerai sentir les bras de la jeune fille l'enlacer... Et puis les regards prometteurs de tortures qu'elle lui adressait quand il insultait tous les sang de bourbe passant à proximité... Aah, il aimait cette fille.

… Et puis, même si elle avait une sang de bourbe dans sa famille, elle avait du sang de Weasley et de Potter dans les veines, donc, Orion en conclut que ses parents ne s'opposeraient pas à son possible mariage avec Lily... Mais encore faudrait-il que la jeune fille veuille bien de Orion, ce qui était déjà moins probable.

Elle s'installa dans la voiture. Sa mère, une femme aux joues aussi rondes que celles de sa fille et à la peau rougit par le froid extérieur, était venue la chercher. Mais son père n'était pas là. « Réunion de travail ». Voilà l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Dudley pour ne pas voir tout de suite des démonstrations de magie et des familles de sorciers.

D'une certaine façon, Cheryl était un peu vexée que son père ne soit pas venu. Mais c'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était entré à Poudlard: il ne l'accompagnait jamais à King Cross et il ne venait jamais la chercher.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ça qui importait à Cheryl. Une autre pensée occupait tout son esprit: Reafan serait-elle capable de résister à l'envie de jouer avec l'accélérateur de la voiture?

La tête de piaf n'avait pas joué avec l'accélérateur. Mais le frein à main, les phares et le klaxon n'avaient pas eu l'honneur de finir le trajet en paix. Et comme d'habitude, Catherine se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec cette voiture.

Une fois qu'elles furent arrivés chez elle, Cheryl sorti sa malle du coffre et la rentra dans la maison, suivit de sa mère et de Reafan. Après être monté dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit sa malle et sortit plumes, parchemins, cours et livres. Puisque dans une semaine, ils seraient chez les Potter, autant faire ses devoirs de vacances. Au moins, Cheryl serait débarrassée et elle pourrait mieux surveillé un certain corbeau à la noix.

Bonus spécial Noël: I wish you a Merry Christmas, Pétunia!

Aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. Et son Dudleynouchet venait la voir, elle et Vernon. Et puis, il y avait la petite Cheryl qui venait aussi! Elle était si mignonne... Une pure Dursley! Seule ombre au tableau de famille: Catherine. Cette horrible femme était l'une de ces monstres... Pétunia était sure que Catherine était un monstre, comme son neveu et comme Lily. La preuve, sinon, pourquoi cette femme aurait-elle eu une baguette?

Catherine avait sans doute ensorcelée son fils pour qu'il l'aime. Forcément, n'importe quelle femme, même un monstre, adorerait être aimé par son Dudleynouchet!

Cheryl s'était assise sur une chaise et regardait par la fenêtre, pendant que Catherine enlevait son manteau et le mettait sur un porte manteau. Quant à Dudley, il discutait avec Vernon a propos de l'entreprise de perceuses.

Le regard de Pétunia tomba sur Cheryl. Oui, c'était une vraie Dursley, cette petite. Et pourtant, Pétunia avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Cette chose, c'était Lily qui en avait vaguement parlé, il y a longtemps...

C'était important. Elle en était sure. Et d'une certaine manière, Cheryl était concernée. Cette dernière regardait un vase décoré de motifs représentant des sortes de fleurs rouges et de magnifiques arabesques blanches. Pétunia se souvenait l'avoir acheté au Maroc, lors d'un voyage avec Dudley et Vernon, il y a longtemps.

Cheryl avait toujours trouver ce vase moche. Et au vu de la grimace de Reafan à la vue de l'objet, elle était d'accord avec elle. Cheryl se surpris à alors à imaginer faire exploser cet horrible vase rapporté du Maroc.

Soudain, le vase explosa. La petite fille regardait, médusée , les restes du vase. Pétunia la vit jeter un regard paniqué vers un endroit où il n'y avait rien. Si. Il y avait quelque chose, à l'endroit vers lequel les yeux de Cheryl s'étaient tourné. Mais ce quelque chose n'était visible que pour les monstres.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas sa petite fille... Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette tare?

« Si un enfant dont un parent est sorcier et l'autre un moldu, l'enfant aura des pouvoirs. La magie est héréditaire. »

Pétunia venait de s'en rappeler. Elle venait de se rappeler de ce que Lily avait dit. Et le regard emplit de fierté mal dissimulée que Catherine venait de lancée à Cheryl ne fit que montrer l'évidence aux yeux de Pétunia:

Cheryl, sa petite fille, était un monstre, comme Lily, comme Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis contente d'avoir enfin finis ce chapitre. Parce que je savais pas vraiment quoi y raconter.<em>

_Sinon, j'ai remarqué que Reafan semblait être la plus aimée (enfin, peut-être que je me trompe), mais je préfère quand même Orion. Et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il doit avoir un petit truc qui change tout._

_Review? _


	5. Cher Père Noël

_Bonjour ^^_

… _J'ai un peu honte. Non mais parce que ce chapitre, je devais le mettre en Janvier. Donc, je voulais dire que j'étais désolée pour mon retard! Mais je savais pas quoi raconter et j'avoue avoir eu la flemme d'écrire le nouveau chapitre de Maudite..._

_Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter. C'est la dernière review que j'ai reçu (qui m'a d'ailleurs fais très plaisir) pour Maudite qui m'a fais réalisé qu'il serait plus que temps pour moi de m'y remettre. Bref._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 Cher Père Noël<p>

Le lendemain, c'était la veille de Noël. Mais c'était aujourd'hui, que Cheryl et sa famille, sans compter Reafan que la jeune fille considérait comme son animal de compagnie tellement son comportement s'en rapprochait, allaient chez les Potter. Sa mère s'activait joyeusement à mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture, tout comme Dudley, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que sa femme. Quant à Cheryl, elle était en train de finir de se préparer

Le sac de cette dernière venait de rejoindre les affaires de ses parents et Reafan remonta rapidement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Là, sur le lit, se trouvait son bien le plus précieux: une peluche pikachu usée à la corde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au pokemon dont les yeux semblaient hurler à l'abandon. Cheryl savait que Reafan adorait cette peluche. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas emmené son pikachu? Il ne l'embêterai pas! Cheryl était définitivement un tyran. Même pour aller à Poudlard, Reafan n'avait pas le droit d'emmener la peluche... Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'obéir à la despote!

Elle prit la peluche et redescendit. Rapidement, Reafan fila à la salle de bain et vérifia que Cheryl s'y trouvait toujours et pour son plus grand bonheur, sa blondinette se lavait les dents. Après être sorti de la maison, il fallut attendre que le gros Dudley ne s'éloigne de la voiture. Quand il rentra dans la maison pour chercher les clefs de la voiture, Reafan fonça vers le coffre de la voiture, chercha le sac de Cheryl et y fît entrer difficilement la peluche. Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer le sac et de rentrer dans la voiture, que déjà la famille au grand complet sortait.

xxxx

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme pour le plus grand bonheur de Cheryl. Bientôt, son père s'engagea sur une route passant par une forêt, tapotant nerveusement sur le volant. Catherine semblait tout excitée, tandis que Cheryl était totalement stressée: entre Lily qui lui avait fait comprendre que sa présence n'était pas désirée et les possibles idioties que Reafan pouvait faire chez les Potter, elle était sure qu'il y allait avoir du grabuge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la forêt. Un lac s'étendait là. La maison des Potter se trouvait de l'autre coté et pour l'atteindre, il fallait passé devant un vieux manoir. Bientôt, la voiture s'engagea devant l'immense bâtisse qui était en mauvais état par endroit, mais dont le jardin resplendissait. Quelqu'un était accoudé à la balustrade d'un balcon et regardait en direction de la maison Potter. Cheryl était sur d'avoir déjà vu quelque part la personne se trouvant là-bas. Son regard se tourna alors vers la façade de pierre au dessus de la porte d'entrée en bois rongée par les vers, sur laquelle on pouvait distinguer difficilement sous le lierre poussant le long des murs un blason représentant un corbeau aux ailes largement déployées transpercé par une épée. Cheryl remarqua alors que le regard de Reafan s'attardait sur ce blason. Elle haussa les épaules.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient face à la maison des Potter. Catherine ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et donna son sac à sa fille. Cette dernière eu l'impression qu'il était légèrement plus lourd que lorsqu'elle était parti de chez elle. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de ce détail. L'accueil que lui feraient ses cousins l'inquiétait déjà plus. Sans parler de tout ce que Reafan pouvait faire comme idioties. En parlant de la tête de piaf, celle-ci jetait de rapides coups d'œil inquiet au sac de Cheryl. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas: à tous les coups, le corbak stressait à l'idée de savoir si elle pourrait oui ou non jouer contre son « amie » à Mario Kart. Ce devait être ça. Non. Il FALLAIT que ce soit ça et pas autre chose. Et si le problème était autre qu'une histoire de jeu vidéo, Cheryl pria intérieurement pour que ce qu'avait possiblement fait Reafan ne la descende pas un peu plus aux yeux de ses cousins. Elle fût brusquement sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Ginny Potter, l'invitant à rentrer dans la maison. De l'avis de Cheryl, cette femme était vraiment belle, avec ces cheveux roux. Et qu'importe les idées reçues sur les rousses voulant qu'elles soient toutes automatiquement moches.

Timidement, elle entra dans la maison. Automatiquement, son regard ne se porta pas sur la décoration de la maison. Non, il préféra se tourner vers Reafan qui semblait littéralement fasciner par une fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le lac, on pouvait voir le manoir devant lequel ils étaient passé tout à l'heure.

Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Cheryl. Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas cette lueur mêlant intérêt et amusement briller dans les yeux de Reafan.

xxxx

Alors comme-ça, les Sternbild s'étaient décidé à quitter la Germanie pour s'installer ici? Reafan étaient soudainement heureuse de voir des visages plus ou moins familiers: ils devaient bien y en avoir un ou deux qui ressemblaient au vieux Chlodwig, après tout. Mais les priorités d'abord. Faire une petite virée chez les descendants de l'ancêtre Sternbild était secondaire. En revanche, préparer une excuse valable concernant la présence du Pikachu était plus que prioritaire, vu que Reafan était parfaitement consciente que Cheryl n'allait pas apprécier qu'on lui ait désobéi.

xxxx

Cheryl suivait tranquillement Ginny, Reafan sur les talons. Bientôt, la tête de piaf ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouvèrent seules dans la chambre qu'elles étaient censées occuper. Et comme d'habitude, Reafan squatterait le lit de Cheryl, la réveillerait à des heures impossibles pour aller manger, danserait sur la table en plein milieu des repas et... Cheryl se figea quand elle vit le contenu de son sac.

_Reafan... Je peux savoir ce que fait cette peluche ici?

_Bah... Il est venu tout seul comme un grand parce qu'il voulait pas rester seul au monde chez tes vieux, alors que les joncheruines tournent autour de la maison et...

_Les joncheruines, ça n'existe pas.

_Mais siiiii!

_Non je te dis. Mais toujours est-il que tu as embarqué cette peluche sans mon autorisation alors...

_Mais il est venu tout seul!

Un long soupir agacé franchit les lèvres de Cheryl. La tête de piaf était-elle donc si stupide?

_... C'est une peluche Reafan. Donc, elle n'est pas vivante ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas d'excuse pour ça!

_Mais... C'est que...

_Pour la peine, tu es privée de poires jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la fin des vacances.

Un air scandalisé prit place sur le visage de Reafan. Comment Cheryl pouvait-elle lui faire ça?

xxxx

Albus s'éloigna de la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, Cheryl avait parlé toute seule, encore. C'était vraiment étrange. En retournant dans sa chambre, il se souvînt avoir vu des poires léviter sans aucune raison apparente. Certes, ils étaient dans une école de magie et l'un des premiers sorts que les élèves apprenaient était le sort de lévitation. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, personne n'avait inventé de sort qui permettait aux poires de disparaître, comme si elles étaient gobées!

xxxx

Il avait bau les mépriser, les moldus créaient quand même des trucs utiles. Comme ce merveilleux telestope. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que Orion savait, c'est que ce truc servait normalement à observer le ciel. Mais lui, il observait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant: la chambre de Lily. Bon évidemment, ce telesfope avait été rendu plus puissant avec des sorts parce que sinon... Voilà.

Il s'éloigna en sautillant joyeusement du balcon sur lequel il avait posé son telesfoque avant de se diriger vers une bibliothèque dont il tira un épais ouvrage. Orion l'ouvrit et un sourire niais prit place sur ses lèvres lorsque pour la énième fois, il observait les nombreuses photos de l'élue de son cœur qu'Orion avait prit en douce, quand celle-ci était en cours, quand elle mangeait... Ou même quand Lily était dans les vestiaires de quidditch! Bon certes, n'avait pas été simple de les prendre mais le résultat était là: il avait tout un album ne contenant que des photos de Lily. Dommage qu'il n'est pas la vraie.

… Si son père le voyait en extase devant de simples photographies, Orion était sur de finir déshérité.

xxxx

Le ventre de Reafan gargouillait. Devant elle, une magnifique coupe de fruits remplie à ras-bord la narguait. De merveilleuses poires s'y trouvaient. Quelle horrible torture. Comment Cheryl pouvait-elle lui faire ceci? C'était digne d'un des pire mage noir, pas d'une élève de Poudlard!

… Tous des apprentis mages noirs en puissance, dans cette école.

Sauf le petit Volde... Volde... Mince, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle l'aimait bien ce petit. Quoique... L'un des horcruxes était un serpent. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit un corbeau? C'était un animal plus noble que les serpents! Les corbeaux volent alors que ces reptiles sont obligés de ramper et en plus, ils sont moches! Donc finalement, pour avoir choisit un serpent pour horcruxe, Reafan n'aimait pas Voldetruc.

Mais pour en revenir aux poires, il ne manquerait plus que Cheryl se mette en à manger sous son nez et c'était bon: Reafan irait se suicider.

Soudain, un grand garçon qui avait de jolis yeux marrons et des cheveux noirs tellement ébouriffé qu'ils faisaient penser Reafan à son nid natal arriva. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la tête de piaf, James Potter prit une poire et la croqua.

xxxx

A l'extérieur, Albus et Lily montrait -avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté- les environs du manoir à Cheryl. Ils étaient donc face au lac quand soudain, la jeune fille sursauta: si ses deux cousins n'avaient rien entendu, pour elle, il avait été parfaitement impossible d'ignorer le hurlement de désespoir provenant de la cuisine.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant passer Reafan en courant.

_Adieu monde cruel!

Dans un geste mélodramatique, elle se jeta dans le lac, sous les yeux étonnés de Lily et Albus et le regard blasé de Cheryl.

« _Je... Je suis la seule à avoir l'impression que quelque chose vient de tomber dans l'eau? » Demanda Lily.

_Non, ce n'est pas une impression. Je me demande ce que c'était. » Lui répondit Albus.

_C'est rien.

Les deux frère et sœur tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchrone vers Cheryl. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Devant les regards interrogateurs qui lui faisait face, Cheryl dû se résoudre à leur expliquer la situation.

_C'est juste une saleté de corbeau qui va réussir à se noyer, avec un peu de chance.

Les deux la regardaient, sceptiques.

_Au secours, au secours! Je me noie! Cheryl à l'aide!

Lily et Albus eurent un mouvement de recul quand leur cousine, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou était apparemment tombé le « corbeau ».

« _T'inquiète pas... Je vais t'aider... » Murmura Cheryl, sous le regard curieux de Albus et celui agacé de Lily. Et ça y est, la folle repartait dans son délire!

Calmement, Cheryl prit dans sa main quelques cailloux trainant sur le sol... Avant de les lancer le plus fort possible sur Reafan. Albus et Lily se regardèrent: ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment réagir.

xxxx

Cheryl remonta dans sa chambre, d'un pas rageur: Reafan avait réussi à sortir de l'eau, malgré les cailloux et le fait qu'elle ne sache pas très bien nager. C'est en se jetant sur son lit, elle réalisa une chose: c'était devant Lily et Albus que la jeune fille avait lancé des pierres sur la tête de corbeau. Et eux ne pouvaient, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pas voir ou entendre Reafan. Donc, pour ses cousins, elle avait lancé des pierres... Dans le vide. Ou comment encore plus passer pour une folle auprès de ses cousins. Dépitée, Cheryl enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller en gémissant de désespoir quand Reafan entra. La jeune fille releva la tête et fixa son « amie ».

_Reafan...?

_Oui?

Le tout servit avec un grand sourire niais.

_Concernant ta punition...

Les yeux dorés de Reafan se remplirent d'espoir. Peut-être Cheryl allait-elle la lever?

_Finalement, tu es privée de poires jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La jeune fille observa quelques secondes le visage de Reafan se décomposer, avant de replonger la tête dans son oreiller.

_Mais... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

_La ferme, Reafan.

Et le silence fût. Se plongeant dans ses pensées, Cheryl repensa à l'époque où elle écrivait encore des lettres pour le Père Noël. La jeune fille était sure que sa mère les avait conservé en souvenir. Cheryl se dit alors que si elle avait encore crut au Père Noël, elle lui aurait volontiers adresser une lettre. Les mots que la jeune fille y écrirait vinrent tout seul:

« Cher Père Noël,

Cette année, je ne te demanderai que deux choses: la première, qu'on me donne une vie de moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme et paisible et la seconde, qu'on me débarrasse définitivement de Reafan.

Cheryl »

Oui. C'est ce que Cheryl écrirait dans sa lettre, si elle croyait encore au Père Noël.

* * *

><p><em>Finis (enfin)!<em>

_J'ai envie de dire qu'il sert un peu à rien, ce chapitre. Mais je savais pas quoi écrire, comme je crois l'avoir dis plus haut. _

_Bref._

_S'il y a des fautes qui traînent, merci de me prévenir. ^^_

_J'essaierai de ne plus trop prendre de retard dans l'écriture de Maudite. Mais je ne promet rien, vu que j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir mes promesses..._

_D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris pour Maudite. Enfin... Je crois, je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas sure du tout. Faut voir en fait. Mais passons, la longueur du chapitre n'étant quand j'y pense pas si importante, la qualité de l'écrit l'étant plus. Bref, je m'arrête là dans mon blabla. _

_A la prochaine._


	6. Le noble Chlodwig Sternbild

_Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir)!_

_J'ai enfin finis ce chapitre qui a, si je ne me trompe pas, mis presque autant de temps que le précédent à être écrit... ^^' _

_Le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir pris mon temps. Pas d'examen ou quoi pour moi cette année (par contre l'an prochain... Bon)_

_Passons._

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 Le noble Chlodwig Sternbild<p>

.

Tous était couché, le réveillon de Noël était fint. Ou plutôt presque tous était couché: Cheryl, ainsi que Reafan étaient les seules à ne pas s'être endormies.

Et c'était officiel: Cheryl détestait Reafan. Ou plutôt non. Dire qu'elle la détestait était un bel euphémisme. Pour être véritablement réaliste, il fallait dire que Cheryl haïssait Reafan. Pourquoi? Parce que la saleté de corbeau avait (pour ne pas changer) eut une idée littéralement lumineuse: sortir hors du domaine Potter.

En soit, aucun problème. Cela aurait même arrangé Cheryl, surtout si Reafan se se perdait quelque part. Néanmoins, il y avait quelques détails à prendre en compte:

premièrement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Qu'est ce que Reafan pouvait bien aller fabriquer à l'extérieur à trois heures du matin?

Deuxièmement, Cheryl avait aussi remarqué que depuis l'allongement de la punition, Reafan était devenue étrangement _calme_. Et cinq ans de vie avec la tête de piaf avait apprit à la jeune fille qu'une Reafan calme est une Reafan qui prépare quelque chose de tout sauf conseillé à faire.

Et troisièmement, l'insistance avec laquelle la maudite saleté de piaf avait demandé d'aller faire un tour du coté de chez les voisins portait Cheryl à croire que Reafan allait faire une petite visite nocturne là-bas.

Or, Reafan était un être dénué de cerveau parfaitement capable de s'étaler de tout son long sans l'aide de quoi que ce soit sur un terrain plat et qui en plus, préparait quelque chose. Et l'idée qu'elle aille en pleine nuit dans le manoir d'une quelconque famille ne plaisait pas du tout à Cheryl.

C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille avait suivit Reafan. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'oiseau de malheur n'eut aucun mal a repérer un passage secret dissimulé entre les racines d'un arbre immense.

.

XXXX

.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Comme par exemple, l'habitude des Sternbild de mettre des passages secrets aux alentours, voire dans des arbres gigantesques. Au fond, cette manie arrangeait bien Reafan: c'était la preuve que depuis Chlodwig, les endroits où les Sternbild avaient l'habitude de cacher diverses choses -comme des passages secrets ou encore des objets de magie noire- n'avaient pas dû beaucoup changer.

Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Alors, par où commencer? La bibliothèque, la chambre de l'actuelle patriarche ou la cave à vin?

C'est donc sans se rendre compte que Cheryl la suivait que Reafan se dirigea vers la chambre du couple Sternbild.

.

XXXX

.

Orion n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir. Le serdaigle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose allait se passer. Se faisant la réflexion que ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression, Orion délaissa son lit et se résolut à aller se balader dans les couloirs du manoir dans l'espoir de se fatiguer un peu et de pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil.

.

XXXX

.

Cheryl entrouvrit tout doucement la porte et grimaça à l'entente du grincement. De l'autre coté, aucune réaction ne se fît entendre. Elle risqua un regard à l'intérieur: deux personnes étaient endormies sur un lit double. Constatant que les deux occupants du lit étaient profondément endormis, Cheryl détourna son attention d'eux pour s'intéresser à ce que faisait Reafan.

Cette dernière se déplaçait rapidement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ouvrant et refermant des caches contenant des objets aux formes indistinctes.

Soudain, la tête de piaf s'arrêta. Apparemment, ce qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement ne se trouvait pas ici. Ce fût sous le regard paniqué de Cheryl que Reafan traversa le sol.

Et maintenant? Qui pouvait savoir où avait put aller Reafan? Et surtout, de quel coté se trouvait la sortie de ce manoir?

Cheryl referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte et s'en éloigna.

_Je suis vraiment mal... murmura t-elle.

Elle se tourna alors vers le dédale de couloirs.

_Bon ben quand faut y aller... Faut y aller!

Cheryl commença à déambuler au hasard dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir vain de trouver la sortie, sans savoir qu'elle ne faisait que s'en éloigner.

.

XXXX

.

Il n'y avait rien dans la chambre du couple Sternbild. Dans la cave à vin, n'en parlons pas. Ce pourrait-il que rien que pour ce qu'elle cherchait, Chlodwig ait choisit une cachette inédite? Connaissant un minimum le personnage, Reafan commençait à être sure que c'était le cas.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

.

XXXX

.

Au fil de ses pas, elle s'était retrouvé dans un couloir menant à une impasse. Cheryl sursauta quand des lumières s'allumèrent brusquement, éclairant le portrait d'un homme brun dont aux traits aussi aristocratiques que ses vêtements.

_Ach... Mais qu'avons nous là? Que fait une gueuse dans le manoir de la noble et ancienne famille Sternbild?

_Je suivais une saleté de piaf pour la surveiller et je me suis perdue ici.

Cheryl se gifla mentalement. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? C'était réellement la raison de sa venue, mais n'importe quelle personne censée n'y croirait pas une seule seconde! Le portrait soupira, d'un air presque compatissant.

_Même si tu n'es qu'une traîne-misère, je te plains. J'ai moi-même dû surveiller un corbeau il y a des siècles de cela... Aah, c'était la grande époque... Les Sternbild n'étaient pas encore ruinés... Ils étaient même à leur apogée.

_Je pense pas que votre oiseau ait été aussi chiant que la mienne.

Cheryl n'y croyait pas. Elle tapait la discut' à un portrait qui l'avait insulté.

_Que tu crois... Vois-tu, à cause de cet oiseau, j'étais réveillé tous les matins à l'aube. Et pourquoi? Pour de simples poires...

Tiens, cela rappelait quelque chose à Cheryl.

_D'ailleurs l'oiseau en question se plaisait à dire qu'elle était née en Scandinavie... Ce qui n'est bien entendu pas le cas, continua le portrait. Mais heureusement, l'oiseau est actuellement enfermée. Et à moins qu'un sorcier ne trouve un des deux objets qui la retiennent et ne l'essaye, elle ne risque pas de pouvoir sortir... Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Chlodwig Orion Sternbild, un des sorciers les plus connus d'Allemagne pour...

Cheryl n'écouta pas plus le discours du portrait: Reafan la réveillait très tôt pour aller manger des poires, prétendait être née quelque part dans un pays scandinave et était enfermée. Sans compter que le portrait portait un nom allemand. Et il était clair que Reafan était allé en Allemagne puisqu'elle lui avait raconté de nombreuses anecdotes la ville de Cologne ou plutôt sur Köln comme Reafan l'appelait.

_Euh monsieur Sternbild?

_Oui?

_Votre oiseau... Il ne s'appellerait pas Reafan par hasard...? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le portrait afficha soudain une mine blasée.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé la bague...

_Comment vous savez que c'est une bague j'ai trouvé?

_Parce que le deuxième objet est caché dans un endroit très protégé et je doute qu'une misérable enfant puisse le trouver sans l'aide d'un Sternbild ou de Reafan, lui répondit-il.

_Mais je ne comprend pas... Si vous saviez que Reafan était enfermé dans cet anneau et qu'il appartenait à une famille de sang pur... Comment se fait-il que cette bague se soit retrouvé dans un antiquaire moldu il y a cinq ans?

Le portrait se tût quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_Je suppose qu'un de mes descendant à dû la vendre sans connaître la fonction de cette bague...

_Mais... Il y a un deuxième objet qui permet de voir Reafan?

Il soupira.

_Si le deuxième objet venait à être utilisé, ce n'est pas qu'un autre sorcier pourrait voir Reafan. C'est qu'elle serait tout simplement libre. Et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle retrouvait sa liberté. Pour avoir fais la connaissance de sa _charmante_ famille et son tout aussi _agréable_ peuple, je peux t'assurer qu'une seule représentante de cette espèce est largement suffisante pour semer la discorde dans le monde.

_Attendez un peu... Sa FAMILLE et son PEUPLE? Vous voulez dire que des énergumènes dans son genre, il y en a plusieurs? S'exclama Cheryl.

_Malheureusement... Oui. Et ils sont très nombreux. Mais je te rassure, tu n'auras pas à les rencontrer.

_Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

_Tout à l'heure, tu as fais l'hypothèse que si quelqu'un utilisait le second objet, ce quelqu'un pourrait voir Reafan. Donc, ça veut dire qu'à part toi, personne ne peut la voir.

_Je vois pas où vous voulez venir, répondit Cheryl.

_Mais c'est pourtant simple! Les pouvoirs de Reafan sont plus que limités tant que personne ne se sert du deuxième objet! Et donc, elle ne pourra pas t'emmener là où elle est née.

_D'accord... Par contre, qu'est ce que le deuxième objet?

_C'est un...

Un bruit coupa court à la discutions.

.

XXXX

.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le garçon avait fait tombé la pomme qu'il était allé chercher en cuisine. Orion n'arrivait pas à y croire. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de parler au tableau de son ancêtre et combien de fois s'était-il fait ignoré? Et elle, la Folle de Poudlard et accessoirement sang de bourbe... Arrivait à tenir une discutions avec Chlodwig Sternbild? Et en plus, qu'est ce qu'elle fichait là?

_Qui va là, Hurla d'une voix impérieuse le portrait.

Orion sortit de l'ombre. En le voyant, Cheryl essaya de se faire la plus petite possible. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée être là. D'un doigt accusateur, Orion pointa l'intruse.

_Hors d'ici, la sang de bourbe! Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fiches là?

_Silence, espèce de misérable vers de terre à peine bon à lécher mes bottes en daim fourrée à l'hermine!

Là encore, Orion n'y croyait pas. C'était la première fois que son ancêtre faisait attention à lui et c'était... Pour lui dire de se la fermer? Orion totalement perdu regarda le portrait reporter son regard sur la folle.

_Es-tu vraiment une sang de bourbe?

C'est avec une grimace qu'elle hocha positivement la tête. De son coté, Orion jubilait.

« Et maintenant, mon noble ancêtre va entrer dans une colère noire parce qu'une fille de moldus est chez lui... » songea-t-il.

_Normalement, je considère que les gens de ton sang ne sont que des déchets. Néanmoins... Supporter Reafan pendant cinq ans et ne pas être devenu fou force le respect et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle pour l'avoir eu avec moi pendant dix longues années.

_DIX ANS? Je pensais pas qu'on puisse la supporter aussi longtemps!

La folle semblait choquée. Mais qui était Reafan? Tant pis, là n'était pas la question. Orion sortit sa baguette: le garçon connaissait quelques maléfices qu'il n'avait pas encore testé sur son elfe de maison.

Chlodwig remarqua le geste de son descendant. Oh non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça: cette fille était la gardienne de Reafan. Elle forçait le respect de n'importe qui, même si c'était une sang de bourbe!

Le portrait regarda Cheryl. Elle semblait chercher une issue: visiblement la jeune fille n'avait pas sa baguette.

« C'est peut-être la gardienne de Reafan, mais elle semble un peu cruche tout de même. »

_Range moi ta baguette mon petit. Je ne suis peut-être plus qu'un portrait, mais j'ai encore de l'autorité ici je te rappelle...

Orion le regarda d'un air sceptique: qu'est ce qu'un portrait pouvait bien faire de toute façon? A part hurler et proférer des menaces, il ne voyait pas. Haussant les épaules il fît un pas vers Cheryl. Cette dernière se mit alors à paniquer pour de bon.

Chlodwig soupira.

_BINKY! LE CAHIER DU MORVEUX!

Un elfe au long nez en trompette et aux grandes oreilles vêtu d'un torchon en guise de pagne apparut. Dans ses mains osseuses, un livre que Orion reconnut instantanément.

_Je doute fortement que la gente demoiselle sur ces photographies apprécierait de savoir que tu l'as espionner à plusieurs reprises, non?

Orion pâlit brusquement en songeant à la colère de Lily si elle découvrait ce cahier. Si cela venait à se produire, il se dit qu'il pourrait dès le départ réserver une tombe dans un cimetière.

_Je vois que tu m'as compris. C'est bien, tu fais des progrès, bientôt peut-être comprendras-tu que tu pourrais bien mourir que je n'en aurais strictement rien à faire. Enfin passons.

C'était décidé. Dès qu'il devenait le nouveau patriarche de la famille, Orion faisait brûler ce portrait. Ancêtre ou pas ancêtre, ce portrait n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton! Mais d'abord, il devait récupérer l'album photo et chasser de chez lui la folle.

_J'imagine que tu as entendu notre discutions, à moi et à Frau... Hum... Votre nom?

_Cheryl Dursley.

_Très bien. Donc, tu as entendu la conversation entre Frau Dursley et moi?

Orion hocha la tête. Il avait peur de voir où son ancêtre voulait en venir.

_Comme tu l'as compris, nous parlions d'un oiseau de malheur nommé Reafan. Celle-ci est en réalité une créature venu d'une autre dimension et...

Le portrait se tût, n'osant dire ce qu'il savait au sujet de Reafan. Mais c'était trop tard. Chlodwig savait qu'il en avait trop et à la fois pas assez dit. Et au vu du regard de Cheryl, il se doutait qu'elle voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi Reafan était là. Et à vrai dire, Chlodwig pouvait la comprendre.

_Vous avez commencé à parler, maintenant vous terminez. Et puis, ça devenait très intéressant...

Il soupira. Même des siècles après et en ne l'ayant plus dans les pattes, Reafan lui causait encore des problèmes.

_... Je l'avais invoqué dans l'espoir de devenir riche et connu...

_... QUOI?

Cheryl n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme avait OSÉ invoquer REAFAN? Et pourquoi? Pour être riche? Et bien sur, il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre d'une autre manière!

.

XXXX

.

Rien. Elle n'avait rien trouvé nulle part. Mais où Chlodwig avait-il bien pu mettre ce maudit torque? Reafan était au bord de la crise de nerf: elle avait cherché partout, même dans les endroits les plus improbables.

De frustration, Reafan donna un grand coup de pied dans l'étagère la plus proche. Celle-ci sous l'impact s'effondra dans un grand bruit qui résonna dans tout le manoir.

Tentant de se calmer, Reafan se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait encore des endroits où elle n'avait pas cherché.

Silencieusement, elle traversa le mur le plus proche.

.

XXXX

.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Pendant que Orion se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester coucher, Cheryl et Chlodwig grimacèrent.

_Il semblerait que Reafan se soit aperçu que le torque n'était pas ici.

_Il est où alors, demanda Cheryl.

_Dans un endroit parfaitement sur.

Sceptique. Elle était pire que sceptique. Après tout, c'était cette andouille de portrait qui de son vivant avait invoqué Reafan donc, Cheryl avait comme des gros doutes sur la sureté de l'endroit où se trouvait le torque.

_Bon, et si vous terminiez d'expliquer à votre descendant qui est Reafan? Et par la même occasion de me donner des informations sur elle?

_Comme je l'ai dis, je l'ai fais venir d'une autre dimension... Je savais que c'était une créature incroyablement puissante que j'invoquais mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi stupide et ignare de notre monde... Autant dire ce qui est: au moment où je l'ai rencontré, à part maitriser ses pouvoirs, elle ne savait RIEN! Même pas parler ou lire!

Cheryl et Orion se regardèrent quelques secondes.

_Je lui ai donc tout enseigné. A ma grande satisfaction, elle apprenait très vite.

Cheryl se souvînt alors des moments où elle avait apprit à faire du vélo et à jouer aux jeux vidéo à Reafan. En y repensant, il était vrai que l'apprentissage de la tête de piaf n'avait pas été très long.

_Néanmoins, Reafan s'est rapidement révélé... Insupportable. Elle usait de ses pouvoirs pour tout et n'importe quoi, en particulier pour semer la discorde. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était même son passe-temps favori.

Cheryl se fit la réflexion que ça n'avait pas changé depuis cette époque là.

_A la fin, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Je lui ai proposer d'aller semer le chaos dans une ville dont je ne me souviens plus le nom. Reafan a tout de suite accepté. 'ai attendu le bon moment et finalement, quand Reafan n'a pas fais attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, je l'ai enfermé. Et pour plus de sécurité, j'ai divisé le sceau en deux parties: la bague et le torque. Je m'étais dis que si quelqu'un voulait libérer Reafan, il lui serait plus dur de briser le sceau s'il était scinder en plusieurs parties.

C'était plutôt logique songea Cheryl.

_Au final, l'emprisonnement de Reafan a fait de moi un héros reconnu de tous.

_Alors, cette Reafan c'était le monstre titanesque que vous avez vaincu?

Le portrait hocha la tête. Orion n'arrivait pas à y croire. Personne n'avait jamais put savoir comment Chlodwig Sternbild avait vaincu le monstre et arrivé là... Orion avait obtenu la réponse que bien des gens aimeraient avoir! Bon d'accord, la sang de bourbe aussi l'avait eu mais la folle ne comptait pas.

_Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas, murmura Cheryl. Reafan a l'apparence d'une petite fille, elle n'a rien de « titanesque »! Et puis, vous n'avez jamais essayé de la renvoyer d'où elle venait?

Chlodwig soupira.

_Parce que tu crois vraiment que cette forme d'enfant est son vrai visage? Et j'ai déjà essayé mais le rituel ne marche que si Reafan est d'accord pour y retourner... Malheureusement, à part pour me faire rencontrer sa famille, elle n'a jamais voulu. Et à ce moment là, j'arrivais encore à la maitrîser.

Cheryl allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il était clair que ce portrait avait sans doute raison puisque c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait autant d'informations d'un coup sur Reafan.

_Bon, Frau Dursley il est temps de rentrer chez vous. Orion va vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie... Bien entendu, son cahier sera précieusement gardé jusqu'à ce que vous ayez quitté notre humble demeure...

Se fut donc de mauvaise grâce que Orion raccompagna Cheryl jusqu'à la sortie. Quand elle franchit la porte, il était cinq heure du matin.

.

XXXX

.

Orion regagna son lit. Il avait eu raison de penser que quelque chose allait se produire: ce soir, Orion en avait beaucoup apprit. Il savait désormais que le monstre s'appelait Reafan, qu'elle était insupportable et surtout enfermée.

Par contre, il espérait que la folle allait se taire à propos de l'album photo. Orion se voyait mal expliquer à qui que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il avait toutes ces photographies. Surtout si la personne à qui il expliquait ça était Lily.

… Lily. Sa jolie Lily qui devait avoir sombré depuis bien longtemps dans le plus virginal des sommeils... Il soupira longuement en imaginant sa belle endormie.

.

XXXX

.

Cheryl avait regagné sa chambre. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas pu retrouver Reafan mais tant pis. A cette heure, elle ne pensait plus à ce maudit piaf, non. Cheryl ne voulait que dormir.

.

* * *

><p>… <em>Mon dieu, ceci est le plus long chapitre de Maudite que j'ai jamais écris! Je suis... Si heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire un chapitre plus long que les autres! (Je ne suis donc peut-être pas si désespérée à ce niveau là...) Je devais être en forme.<em>

_Passons. _

_Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu plus sérieux que les précédents non?Encore que je pense que le chapitre qui sera le plus sérieux de la fic sera celui où Reafan expliquera son ressentit vis à vis de son emprisonnement et tout..._

_Enfin, voilà vous avez quelques détails de la vie de Reafan._

_Néanmoins, je me pose une petite question. Dois-je se faire rencontrer Cheryl et la famille de Reafan? Parce que j'avoue que d'un coté ça pourrait être marrant mais de l'autre je sais pas si j'arriverai à le caser..._

_Enfin voilà. ^^_

_Une toute petite review fais toujours plaisir..._

_A la prochaine!_


	7. Hache volante

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^_

… _Est ce que ça étonnera quelqu'un si je dis que je n'ai rien à dire?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Chapitre 6 Hache volante

.

Ce fut endormie et le nez enfoncé dans l'oreiller que Reafan retrouva Cheryl. Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de _l'adorable_ cervelle de moineau: ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de voir que malgré les années, il y avait des choses qui, à l'instar de l'habitude de Cheryl de dormir le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, ne changeaient pas.

S'installant près de la jeune fille, Reafan se prit à espérer que contrairement aux moments passés avec le vieux Sternbild, ceux avec Cheryl dureraient plus longtemps. Parce que peut-être que pour les humains, avoir passé dix ans avec Chlodwig c'était beaucoup, il n'empêche que pour Reafan, c'était plutôt court. Donc, elle espérait rester un peu plus longtemps avec Cheryl.

Reafan finit par s'endormir.

.

XXXX

.

Encore un grognement de mécontentement lui répondit. Albus regarda sa cousine. Il voulait bien admettre qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés tard... Mais quand même! C'était Noël!

Lui secouant une fois de plus l'épaule, un grognement un peu plus distinct que les autres et ressemblant vaguement à un « dégage le piaf... Veux dormir... Pas de poires... » se fit entendre.

Albus ne voyait pas le rapport entre un oiseau et des poires mais tant pis.

Il sortit sa baguette: aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

_Aguamenti.

Une gerbe d'eau tomba sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Un hurlement résonna dans le manoir, achevant de réveiller ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore totalement.

_NON MAIS T'ES MALADE?

_Désolé, mais je devais bien te réveiller, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir: des cernes énormes soulignaient les yeux injectés de sang de Cheryl et ses cheveux étaient en pétarade.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se laisser tomber sur son oreiller humide en soupirant.

_Il est quelle heure?

_Sept heure et demi... Pourquoi?

Quelques secondes plus tard, un « QUOI? MAIS C'EST TROP TÔT! » résonna dans tout le manoir.

.

XXXX

.

Cheryl déballa les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, tel un zombie. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu entré, les Potter, les Weasley (au grand complet et quand elle les avait vu, Cheryl s'était dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à retenir tous les noms) et même ses propres parents avaient eut un mouvement de recul.

Mais à quoi s'attendaient-ils? A cause des idioties de Reafan, elle n'avait dormi que deux heures et demie après tout! Remarque, eux ils n'en savaient rien qu'elle avait passé une ou deux heures à se perdre et à discuter avec un portrait dans un manoir beaucoup trop grand.

Ses parents lui avaient achetés une robe qu'elle ne mettrait sans doute jamais ainsi que quelques bijoux. Cheryl reçut également un paquet de chogogrenouilles (que Dudley observa d'un air mi-curieux mi-crispé en se demandant si ça se mangeait vraiment) et un autre de surprises de Berti Crochu.

Le temps passa longuement pendant que les Potter-Weasley déballaient leurs nombreux cadeaux. Ce laps de temps permit à Cheryl d'achever de se réveiller et accessoirement de s'ennuyer. Hugo, Rose, James, Lily, Albus... Tous s'appliquaient à l'éviter.

Une fois que tous eurent finit de déballer leurs cadeaux, Cheryl remonta dans sa chambre pour ranger dans son sac ses affaires. A peine fut-elle entré que Reafan lui sauta dessus et lui donna un dessin très maladroit et enfantin représentant Lily, Dawn et Zéphirine mangeant les pâquerettes par les racines.

« C'est l'attention qui compte », songea Cheryl en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Dursley et Reafan quittaient la famille Potter-Weasley et rentraient chez eux.

.

XXXX

.

Cheryl avait espéré avoir assez de temps pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Reafan et que Noël pourrait lui permettre de se rapprocher un tout petit peu de ses cousins. Au final, sur son programme, elle n'avait pu réussir à atteindre qu'un seul de ses objectifs. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Installée seule dans un compartiment, Cheryl attendait que le train parte. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait absolument personne avec elle: Reafan était partie dieu seul savait où pour elle ne savait quoi.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Cheryl remarqua que sa mère était déjà partit. Sur le quai, certains parents serraient contre eux leurs enfants en leur faisant promettre d'être bien sages, pendant que d'autres, se contentaient d'adieux froids et distants, comme le faisait les parents Sternbild.

Cheryl avait repéré ces derniers ou plutôt le fils de ces derniers un peu à l'écart des autres familles. De loin, le père semblait avoir la carrure d'une armoire à glace et avait des cheveux bruns quant à la mère, elle avait des cheveux d'un châtain clair et faisait minuscule à coté de son mari.

Lâchant du regard la famille Sternbild, Cheryl observa encore de longues minutes le quai. Peu à peu, celui-ci se vida pendant que les élèves embarquaient.

.

XXXX

.

Orion finit par s'éloigner de ses parents et monta dans le train. Bien vite, il partit à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de trouver la perle rare: un compartiment dans lequel seule une personne se trouvait. Néanmoins, l'identité de cette personne lui plaisait déjà un peu moins: la folle.

Orion se rappela alors la discutions de Cheryl et de son ancêtre. Elle devait en savoir pas mal au sujet du monstre alors, autant lui demandé quelques précisions sur cette Reafan qui n'était peut-être pas si imaginaire.

Il s'assit sur la banquette en face de la folle.

_C'est qui Reafan en fait?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement surprise. Ce qui était assez normal en fait: très peu de gens devaient s'adresser à elle à Poudlard.

_Si je veux savoir ça, c'est parce que malgré le petit discours de mon ancêtre, je n'ai pas tout compris. Déjà, comment tu l'as rencontré? Et puis, elle ressemble à quoi? Et ses pouvoirs sont-ils si puissants que ça?

_Je l'ai rencontré le jour où j'ai mis cette bague que j'avais volé dans un antiquaire, dit-elle en lui montrant le bijou. Depuis que je la porte, impossible de l'enlever. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que lorsque j'ai obtenu cette bague, elle était au départ trop grande pour moi et le lendemain, elle était à ma taille.

Orion se pencha pour voir de plus près le bijou. C'était léger mais... Oui, on sentait bien que c'était un objet magique.

_En d'autres termes, tu as commencé à la voir lorsque tu as mis cet anneau...

Elle acquiesça.

_Ensuite, elle ressemble à une petite fille aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs. Quant à la puissance de ses pouvoirs... J'en sais rien. La seule fois où je l'ai vu user de son pouvoir, c'était lors de notre première rencontre...

_Et qu'est ce que Reafan avait fait?

Cheryl grimaça à ce souvenir.

_Elle a déchiqueté un moldu, répondit-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

Le train démarra et le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Orion réfléchit longuement. La folle ne lui avait pas apporté beaucoup de précisions sur le monstre. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse seul des recherches à ce sujet dans ce cas. Mais il y avait un petit détail qui le dérangeait. La seule personne qui en sache véritablement beaucoup sur le monstre se trouvait être son ancêtre. Or, celui-ci ne voudrait jamais lui donner des renseignements comme ça...

Ce fut l'ouverture du compartiment qui le sortie de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants: une petite partie de la tribu Potter-Weasley. Ceux-ci, auparavant en grande discutions se stoppèrent net en les voyant. Dans un silence gêné, ils s'assirent.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Orion remarqua quelque chose: mais où était donc sa Lily?

Décidant de faire comme si ce détail ne l'intéressait pas, il sortit un livre et s'y plongea.

.

XXXX

.

Rapidement, les discutions avaient reprit. A l'instar de Sternbild, Rose s'était mise à lire. Quant à Cheryl, elle regardai le paysage défiler. James, Albus et Hugo parlaient de quidditch tout en piochant de temps en temps dans un paquet de sucreries.

Soudain, un courant d'air froid les fit tous les trois frissonner. C'était très étrange. Ils avaient eu la même sensation que lorsqu'ils traversaient un fantôme. Mais s'il y en avait un dans le Poudlard Express, ça se saurait.

Hugo piocha pour la troisième fois un chocogrenouille.

.

XXXX

.

Reafan louchait sur le chocogrenouille que le roux numéro 1 (les autres roux numérotés étant le reste de la famille Potter-Weasley) avait dans la main. D'un coté, elle avait bien envie de se jeter sur la main tenant la friandise et de la gober. Mais de l'autre... Reafan ne pouvait pas ignorer le regard noir de Cheryl.

_Si je fais ça, je dois dire adieu à mes poires chéries pour le restant de mes jours, demanda la petite fille à sa gardienne.

Le regard de Cheryl se fit encore plus meurtrier.

_... Même pas un tout petit, implora Reafan.

.

XXXX

.

Ce fut bref, mais Albus était presque sur d'avoir vu Cheryl foudroyer du regard quelque chose d'invisible.

Sternbild était toujours dans son livre. Un vrai serdaigle celui-là. De temps à autre, on pouvait le voir froncer les sourcils avant de gribouiller des notes sur les pages de son livre.

_Albus, tu m'écoutes?

Il se tourna vers Hugo et le gratifia d'un sourire désolé. L'autre soupira.

_Je disais donc... Tu en penses quoi toi? De Lily et Malefoy. Moi, je le sens pas.

Rose soupira d'un air agacé.

_Ce sont les affaires de Lily. Elle sort avec qui elle veut, même s'il s'agit de Malefoy. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas dis que cette relation va durer, conclut-elle avant de retourner à la (re)lecture de L'histoire de Poudlard.

.

XXXX

.

Le reste du voyage passa très lentement. Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui parut une éternité à Orion que le train se stoppa. Et lorsque les Potter-Weasley quittèrent le wagon, il jeta un regard à la poufsouffle. Il était... Déprimé.

C'était le mot. Non, ce n'était pas assez fort. Désespéré, peut-être?

La sang de bourbe le remarquer.

_La fille du cahier... C'était Lily, demanda t-elle.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Bah, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, s'exclama Reafan avec un grand sourire.

Cheryl lui jeta un regard noir. Heureusement que Orion ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du train. Certains les regardaient choqués. Depuis quand Orion Sternbild, serdaigle pro sang pur se laissait accompagné par une née moldue et en plus par la folle de Poudlard?

Qu'on le voit en compagnie de Cheryl n'avait aucune importance. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Parce que Lily sortait avec ce petit con de serpentard! Ce n'était plus comme si il devait plaire à une fille maintenant...

Et puis, il devait voir les bons cotés... Maintenant, il ne serait plus obligé de passer trois heures dans la salle de bain pour que sa coiffure soit impeccable comme il le faisait tous les jours avant. Ce serait plus de temps pour ses devoirs et pour de possibles recherches sur cette Reafan...

Il suivit Cheryl jusqu'aux calèches et s'installa à coté d'elle sous son regard surpris.

.

XXXX

.

Quelques jours après la rentrée, les recherches de Orion avaient commencé. Il écumait régulièrement la bibliothèque, cherchant quelque chose ayant un rapport avec des sceaux divisibles. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

_Peut-être qu'une descente dans la réserve serait plus concluante, murmura t-il pour lui même. Mais comment y entrer?

_Sternbild?

Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Lily. Lily. Sa Lily. Que lui voulait sa belle griffondor? Et lui qui n'était même pas présentable!

_En fait, j'aurais bien demandé à Rose mais elle est déjà occupée... Toujours est-il que tu es un serdaigle et qu'ils sont bons dans toutes les matières alors je me disais que peut-être, tu voudrais bien m'aider à faire mon devoir de potion?

Mais comment lui résister quand elle avait cette expression sur le visage? Orion allait accepter lorsque l'héritier Malefoy passa à coté d'eux. Celui-ci sourit à sa petite amie, laquelle le lui rendit.

Orion venait de trouver comment résister aux expressions de Lily: voir ce foutu faux blond peroxydé à la noix sourire à SA griffondor.

_Pas le temps.

Lily se détourna du serpentard et regarda Orion, surprise. Bon d'accord, elle et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien... Mais jusqu'ici, il avait toujours accepté de l'aider... Elle le regarda se replonger dans un épais volume aux pages jaunies. Régulièrement, il prenait des notes sur carnet noir d'encre.

_Pourquoi?

_Recherches à faire.

Lily fronça des sourcils. Cela le tuerait-il de faire des phrases complètes et de la regarder lorsqu'ils parlaient? Tentant de ne pas s'énerver, Lily se mit à réfléchir. Bon, d'accord. elle avait dû faire quelque chose que Orion n'avait pas apprécié. Mais quoi?

_A quel sujet?

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait savoir quel était le problème et se faire pardonner en l'aidant?

_Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire?

Elle avait eu une phrase complète! Allelujah!

_Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider?

Il leva la tête, surpris. Orion la regarda comme si Lily était une extraterrestre. C'est alors qu'elle le regarda plus attentivement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait? Ces yeux étaient injectés de sang. Depuis quand il avait des cernes pareilles? Et c'était elle, ou il avait maigri?!

_Non, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

Orion se leva, son lourd volume sous le bras et se dirigea vers le rayonnage où il l'avait prit.

_Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?!

Elle ignora le regard noir de la bibliothécaire et poursuivit Orion. Lily le vit remettre à sa place le livre et lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle sans un même un regard, la griffondor comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas d'explications comme ça.

.

XXXX

.

Reafan s'ennuyait ferme: Cheryl était en histoire de la magie et y terminait sa nuit. Quant au descendant du vieux Chlodwig, dont elle avait fait la connaissance peu de temps après la rentrée, il était presque toujours dans ses bouquins.

Il s'appelait Orion. Et pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, Cheryl et lui avait décidé qu'ils écriraient. La méthode était un peu lente mais elle fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Par contre, qu'est ce que Chlodwig et Orion se ressemblaient! Reafan avait l'impression de parler à la même personne!

… Il n'empêche que ça ne réglait pas son problème. Elle s'ennuyait.

Des gloussements attirèrent l'attention. Zéphirine et Dawn, les camarades de chambrée de Cheryl, qui devaient sans doute sécher leur cours. En voyant les deux poufsouffles une liste de choses à faire passa dans la tête de Reafan.

Mais pour l'heure, puisqu'elle ne disposait pas de tous ses pouvoirs et qu'elle était dans un couloir, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Très lentement, Reafan tourna la tête vers l'armure la plus proche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

.

XXXX

.

Il était un peu triste d'avoir dis non à Lily. Et puis, quand elle l'avait regardé, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle s'inquiétait. Pour lui.

Un hurlement d'effroi le fit se retourné. Derrière lui, deux poufsouffles qu'il identifia comme étant les camarades de dortoirs de Cheryl courraient, poursuivies par une hache volante, l'arme était elle même poursuivie par une armure. Enfin... « Hache volante » était un bien grand mot. Orion devinait sans peine qu'une certaine « tête de piaf » tentait de découper les camarades de Cheryl.

En soupirant d'un air blasé, Orion attendit patiemment que les deux poufsouffles ne passent devant lui que la hache soit à sa hauteur. Sans se fatiguer, il attrapa l'arme par le manche et la rendit à son armure. Cette dernière s'éloigna après avoir récupéré son bien.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu les poursuivais, demanda t-il à Reafan sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il sortit de son sac du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_« Je m'ennuie! »_

_... C'est ta seule excuse pour avoir tenté de tuer ces deux filles?!

_« C'est que j'ai toujours adoré chasser. Et la dernière fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, c'était ce moldu qui avait tenté d'abuser de Cheryl... »_

_... Quel est le rapport entre la chasse et ta tentative d'assassinat?!

« _Ben... Je faisais juste comme les moldus à l'époque de la peste. »_

_... Pardon?

Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lire.

_« La chasse aux sorcières, andouille! En plus, ça aurait pas été une lourde perte. »_

_...

_« En plus, je suis sure que Cheryl aurait été contente que je la débarrasse de ces deux cruches inutiles! Surtout que c'est elles qui disent qu'elle est folle alors que c'est pas vrai! En plus, y'a Zéphirine qui a dis que mon prénom était ridicule! Et la tronche de Dawn ne me revient pas: elle est moche! D'ailleurs, est ce que je t'ai dis que j'avais eu du mal à avoir cette hache? L'armure voulait pas me la prêter pour ma petite chasse! C'est honteux, tu ne trouves pas? »_

_Reafan... Tu es... Oh et puis non, laisse tomber!

Orion soupira une fois de plus et rangea le parchemin et l'encre. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Cheryl de cet échange. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas laisser une psychopathe jouant à la chasse aux sorcières avec une hache trainer seule dans le château!

.

XXXX

.

Lily était retournée dans sa salle commune. Là, elle y avait trouvé Albus, seul. Sans lui demander son avis, Lily s'installa près de son grand frère et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Orion et surtout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans le couloir.

_Voilà, tu sais tout.

D'abord Cheryl et maintenant Sternbild. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il regarda Lily quelques secondes.

Albus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était lui ou... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Lily ne pouvait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour le Sternbild? I peine quelques heures, elle clamait haut et fort que le voir agoniser ne lui ferait rien.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Se promettant de s'occuper plus tard de cette histoire, Albus reporta son attention sur ce que venait de lui raconter Lily.

Elle l'avait vu arrêter une hache avant de se mettre à parler tout seul. Lily avait clairement entendu le nom de Reafan à la fin de la conversation.

_Je connais Sternbild, et crois-moi, JAMAIS il ne se laisserai embarquer dans les délires de la folle! Pas sans bonnes raisons en tout cas!

_Je suis d'accord... Il n'a pas l'air du genre à beaucoup délirer.

Invisible pour leurs yeux, Reafan écoutait la conversation avec intérêt. Alors comme ça, la rousse numéro 4 les avait vu discuter? Et puis comment ça, Orion n'était pas du genre à « délirer »? On voyait tout de suite que ce n'était pas eux qui étaient allés dans le manoir Sternbild et qui avaient découvert un livre et un autel consacré à Lily dans la chambre du serdaigle...

_Et bon. J'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais je me suis toujours dis que... Peut-être... Cheryl était pas si folle que ça.

Sa sœur le regarda longuement.

_Que viens faire la folle là-dedans?

_Ben... Sa « double personnalité » s'appelle Reafan. Et puis, presque toutes les fois où j'étais avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'être observé. Et puisque j'y pense, rappelle toi qui avait commencé à dire que Cheryl était folle. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'était bien les camarades de dortoirs de Cheryl? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que ce ne sont pas des commères qui sont toujours prête à lancer des rumeurs?

_... Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que...

_Et puis réfléchis! Pour que Sternbild se mette à entrer dans son « délire » comme tu te plais à le dire... C'est qu'il doit y avoir un truc, non?

_Vu comme ça, forcement... Et maintenant que j'y pense, la plume qu'il a sortit, je suis presque sure que c'était celle qu'il utilise pendant les cours. Et pour être à coté de lui en métamorphose, je peux te dire qu'aucun enchantement n'a été posé dessus.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent. Oui, il y avait quelque chose. C'était presque sur.

.

XXXX

.

Reafan les regarda et décida de quitter la pièce. Finalement, ça avait été une bonne idée de un tour chez les griffons. Une idée traversa l'esprit de Reafan. Ces deux là avaient l'air de se poser beaucoup de questions.

Et si elle les mettait dans la voie? Oui, voilà, elle allait les aider à comprendre le « truc ». En contre partie, ils allaient devoir trouver le torque du vieux Chlodwig. On a rien sans rien, après tout.

Mais d'abord... Elle devait impérativement faire une descente dans les cuisines pour piller les réserves de poires!

* * *

><p>… <em>Je me demande si j'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois à publier un chapitre...<em>

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, non? Je suis fière de moi pour la longueur! Passons._

_Lily. J'avais pas prévu de la mettre en tant que perso important. A la base, elle devait rester secondaire. Mais disons que... Ben... C'est venu tout seul. Par contre, je sais pas si la relation entre Orion et elle va passer de simple « plus ou moins amis » à « couple d'amoureux ». Je verrais bien comment ça évoluera._

_Cheryl passe un peu au second plan dans ce chapitre. Mais elle va revenir. Promis. Disons que là, j'avais envie de m'occuper de Orion. Passons._

_Les prochains chapitres risque d'être un peu plus sérieux que les précédents. Enfin... Après ça dépendra de comment je vais écrire ça._

_A la prochaine ^^_


	8. Quand Reafan n'est pas là

_Me revoici après je ne sais pas combien de temps à traîner pour finir ce chapitre._

… _Je prend vraiment trop mon temps pour écrire. Bon après, j'essaye de me dire qu'il doit bien y avoir pire que moi niveau parution mais... Voilà quoi._

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Chapitre 7 Quand Reafan n'est pas là

.

Cheryl reposa son verre vide. Mais où était passée cet oiseau de malheurs de Reafan?! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait disparue!

Ce n'était pas que Cheryl s'inquiétait pour Reafan, non. Après tout, que pourrait-il arriver à un piaf invisible aux pouvoirs surpuissants comme elle? Mais la cause des inquiétudes de Cheryl était justement en rapport avec ces pouvoirs: qu'est ce que Reafan pourrait faire avec sans surveillance?

Déjà que Orion lui avait parlé d'une histoire de chasse aux sorcières l'autre jour...

… Reafan avait intérêt à avoir d'excellentes explications à ce sujet.

Cheryl quitta la grande salle et s'en alla rejoindre Orion à la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques temps, il essayait d'en savoir le plus possible sur le peuple de Reafan et sur la dimension d'où elle venait. Jusqu'ici, les recherches n'avaient pas été très concluantes. Et pourtant, il s'acharnait à essayer de trouver quelque chose.

Cheryl passa devant la bibliothécaire et rejoint le serdaigle.

_Alors? Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Orion hocha négativement la tête en soupirant.

_Reafan est revenue?

_Non, lui répondit Cheryl en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sinon, je pensais à un truc. Tu cherche dans les livres de Poudlard et tout mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut regarder?

_Non, tu crois, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_Mais laisse moi finir! Donc, je me disais que si tu arrive à aller consulter les livres de la réserve mais que tu ne trouves rien, je pense que peut-être, on trouverait quelque chose dans les mythes moldus...

Orion la regarda longuement d'un air sceptique. Qu'est ce que des moldus pourraient leur apprendre, de toute façon? Il s'agissait de magie, pas de choses dont Orion avait du mal à comprendre l'utilité comme cet « orkimateur » dont Cheryl lui avait brièvement parlé.

_Parce que quand on y regarde bien, beaucoup de mythes moldus rejoignent des histoires s'étant vraiment déroulées dans le monde magique. Par exemple, Circé apparaît dans L'Odyssée, récit que tous les enfants moldus étudie à un moment ou à un autre. Et nous savons tout les deux qu'elle était une sorcière.

_Possible.

_Et je ne te parle même pas de Merlin et de Morgane. Ou encore du Comte Drakul Vlad, de Leticia Somnolens ou Grymm Malodora (1).

Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. C'était possible que des histoires pareilles soient connues des moldus. Mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que celles-ci ait été modifiées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leurs cours respectifs.

.

XXXX

.

Décidément, Reafan adorait Poudlard. Même dans le manoir de Chlodwig il n'y avait pas autant de passages secrets et d'endroits inutilisés! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle errait dans tout le château à la recherche de chacun de ces lieux.

Sa dernière découverte en date se trouvait être sous les toilettes des filles: un grand conduit très sale menant à une immense salle dans laquelle un corps de serpent géant avait terminé depuis belle lurette sa décomposition.

En y regardant de plus près, Reafan avait reconnu que le squelette était celui d'un basilic et qu'il manquait plusieurs crochets à celui-ci. Et il y avait une large entaille dans ce qui avait été le palais du serpent, indiquant que celui-ci avait été tué d'un coup d'épée ou de toute autre arme blanche.

Un peu plus loin, Reafan avait remarqué les restes d'une coupe et des traces d'encre sur le sol.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir qui a été assez timbré pour affronter un basilic. Remarque, moi je l'aurais fais. Ou peut-être pas. Parce que Cheryl aurait-été capable de me punir pour ça. Et donc j'aurais été privée de poires. Moi je te le dis, dans cette école, il n'y a que des futurs mages noirs du style Dumbledore ou Potter, s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers le squelette du basilic, comme si elle lui parlait.

Continuant son examen des lieux, elle s'approcha d'une statue immense représentant un vieil homme barbu. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte. En sautillant, Reafan s'en approcha et y entra.

A l'intérieur, des mues de basilic. Et surtout ce qu'elle identifia comme étant des œufs.

_Si je me souviens de ce qu'avait dit Chlodwig, les œufs de basilic n'éclosent qu'une fois avoir été couvé pendant sept jours par un crapaud, murmura t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle souleva un des œuf et l'observa attentivement. Pas de doute, c'était celui d'un basilic. Reafan se souvînt alors que chez elle, on disait que lorsqu'un représentant de son peuple buvait le venin d'un basilic et qu'il réussissait à y survivre, ses pouvoirs augmentaient de manière incroyable.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Reafan.

Elle ressortie de la statue.

_Je vais m'occuper d'un de tes petits et après, dès que j'ai un peu de son venin, je m'en débarrasse, dit-elle au squelette. Ne m'en veux pas surtout!

Reafan continua son chemin et retourna au conduit. Une grimace déforma son visage. A moins d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'était beaucoup trop haut pour qu'elle puisse remonter tout en transportant un œuf.

_Bon. Mes pouvoirs sont plus que diminués et à cause de ça, je ne peux pas tenir très longtemps sous cette forme mais tant pis. Je n'aurais qu'à me dépêcher de remonter, voilà tout.

Elle soupira.

_Vivement que je sois libre, que je puisse garder ma vraie forme aussi longtemps que je le veux.

Les mains de Reafan se couvrirent de plumes noires et deux longues ailes se déployèrent.

.

XXXX

.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que Orion et Cheryl s'étaient séparés. Cette dernière était en métamorphose, en train de prendre des notes.

Le silence n'était rompu que par le bruit des plumes grattant le parchemin.

Soudain, elle lâcha sa plume: pourquoi la bague se mettait-elle à la brûler? C'était la première fois que ça arrivait... Ce n'était pas normal.

Au fil du temps, la douleur augmenta. En retenant tant bien que mal les larmes de douleur menaçant de couler, Cheryl se résolut à demander à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Au moment où elle allait lever la main pour faire sa demande, une sorte d'explosion se fit entendre suivie de bruit de collision, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Peu à peu un brouhaha s'éleva pendant que le professeur quittait la salle de classe pour voir quel était le problème.

Peu à peu, la douleur diminua pour ne devenir qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Mais qu'est ce que Reafan a fait, cette fois? », se demanda Cheryl en observant l'opale du bijou.

.

XXXX

.

Orion venait de quitter son cours de potion et se rendait en salle de métamorphose pour attendre Cheryl. Il était dans le couloir du deuxième étage quand il entendit cette explosion, puis les hurlements de Mimi Geignarde.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence, Orion décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. En chemin, il croisa une _chose _ailéese déplaçant très rapidement et qui manqua de le percuter. La vitesse de la _chose _ne devait pas lui permettre de pouvoir faire des virages contrôlés car elle entra à plusieurs reprise dans des murs. Finalement la _chose_ tomba par une fenêtre, ne laissant derrière elle que des trainées de plumes noires, de l'eau ainsi qu'un peu de sang.

En courant, Orion s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa le vide: rien. Aucune trace de cette créature.

_Monsieur Sternbild! Que s'est-il passé?

Il se retourna, le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, vers le professeur de métamorphose.

_Je ne sais pas. Je me rendais près de votre salle pour attendre une camarade quand j'ai entendu une explosion puis les cris de Mimi Geignarde venant des toilettes. J'ai voulu aller voir, mais... Quelque chose a failli me rentrer dedans. Cette chose se déplaçait très vite et a percuté plusieurs fois les murs avant de tomber par la fenêtre et de se volatiliser. Quoi que ça puisse être, cette créature n'a laissé que des plumes derrière elle.

Orion se baissa et ramassa plusieurs plumes pour les montrer à son professeur comme pour prouver ses dires.

.

XXXX

.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Orion soupira. Assis à un table dans une salle de classe inutilisée, il releva la tête.

_Rassure-moi Dursley... Je ne vais quand même pas devoir répéter encore une fois ce que j'ai vu? Parce que si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. J'en ai marre de raconter ça depuis ce midi.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que tu as vu, je le sais. Néanmoins, est ce que tu sais ce qu'était la créature?

La grimace qu'il fit indiqua à Cheryl qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_C'était Reafan.

_Quoi?!

Dans d'autres circonstances, Cheryl aurait sans doute rit de l'expression qu'affichait Orion. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Après tout, qu'est ce que Reafan avait bien put été faire dans la légendaire Chambre des secrets?

_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

_Un peu avant l'explosion, la bague s'est mise à me brûler. Et est ce que tu as une des plumes?

Il chercha dans son sac et en tira une longue et fine plume plus noire que du charbon et la tendit à Cheryl.

_Même si ça fait longtemps, des plumes comme ça j'en ai vu qu'une fois dans toute ma vie. Et c'était sur la main de Reafan le jour où elle a tué ce moldu.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent.

_Faut voir le bon coté des choses: au moins, on sait que Reafan est pas loin.

_Oui mais je me demande quand même ce qu'elle a fait dans la Chambre des secrets.

_On finira bien par le savoir. Du peu que j'ai vu, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une professionnelle de la discrétion. En tout cas, je me demande comment les professeurs vont s'y prendre pour réparer les lavabos parce que là...

.

XXXX

.

Penchés derrière la porte de la salle de classe, Lily et Albus regardèrent James d'un air triomphant.

_Tu vois? On t'avait dit qu'il y avait des trucs bizarres par rapport à ces deux là, chuchota Albus à son grand frère.

Lui, faisait grise mine. S'il avait sut, il aurait laissé ses deux cadets prendre la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité sans chercher à savoir ce que Lily et Albus comptaient en faire. Maintenant, il était sûr d'être embarqué dans une histoire potentiellement dangereuse, au vu des dégâts causés aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

En temps normal, partir à l'aventure ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais s'il risquait pour qu'il 'y perde la vie, là, c'était une autre histoire. James avait encore tellement de choses à faire... Oui, il était définitivement trop jeune pour mourir.

_Mais il y a un truc qui me dérange.

La fratrie Potter reporta son attention sur la discutions de Cheryl et Orion.

.

XXXX

.

_J'ai vu Reafan. Alors que normalement, elle est invisible à tous!

Cheryl fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant qu'il lui faisait remarquer, il était clair que ce n'était pas normal.

_Je crois qu'une petite discutions avec mon ancêtre s'impose. Après tout, c'est lui qui a invoqué Reafan. Il doit mieux savoir que nous ce qu'elle sait faire puisque c'est lui qui l'a enfermé. Et c'est aussi lui le mieux placé pour me renseigner sur le sceau.

_Tu sais quoi...?

_Hm...

_Je hais ton ancêtre et ses idées _brillantes._

_N'insulte pas mon noble ancêtre, sang de bourbe! Moi, au moins, j'ai quelqu'un d'important dans ma famille!

Cheryl leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

_Sternbild... Comment te dire... Tu sais comment s'appelle ma grand-mère?

_Non et je m'en fiche.

_Elle s'appelait Pétunia Evans.

Pétunia Evans. Orion trouvait ce nom particulièrement laid. Mais il lui était familier. Il se mit à réfléchir, tentant de se rappeler dans quel livre il avait put lire le nom de Pétunia Evans. Semblant deviner ses pensées, Cheryl décida de couper court aux réflexions de son camarade.

_Ma grand-mère en elle-même n'a rien de spécial. C'est une moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Mais je crois que le nom de sa sœur qui est donc ma grande tante te dira quelque chose: Lily Potter, née Evans.

Orion la regarda longuement. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle se moquait de lui, c'était obligé. La folle de Poudlard ne pouvait quand même pas être de la famille de Harry Potter et donc de Lily?!

_Je ne te crois pas. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait.

Et pourtant. Maintenant qu'elle le lui avait dit, il remarquait quelques vagues ressemblances entre les Potter et elle. Par exemple, Cheryl avait la même forme d'yeux que Lily.

_Je suis la folle de Poudlard... Je ne crois pas que James, Lily ou Albus vont aller se vanter de m'avoir dans leur famille.

Forcément, présenté comme ça.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, sans avoir vu la fratrie Potter se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité.

.

XXXX

.

Reafan se releva tant bien que mal. Elle avait froid. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle aussi? On était en janvier, pas en aout. Et puis elle avait mal. Forcément, une chute de plusieurs mètres, des collisions avec des lavabos et des murs, ce n'était pas indolore.

Reafan jeta un coup d'œil à l'œuf: intact.

Elle releva sa manche pour observer son bras gauche: couvert d'hématomes et de bleus.

_Je suis bonne pour attendre quelques jours avant de retourner voir Cheryl moi...

Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où cacher l'œuf. Car si Cheryl n'aurait sans doute pas su de quoi il s'agissait, Reafan était presque sure que Orion saurait dire quel animal sortirait à l'éclosion. Après tout, ce gamin ne devait pas être à serdaigle pour rien.

Elle grimaça en voyant le sang couler le long de ses bras. Délicatement, Reafan prit l'œuf et décida que la forêt interdite serait le meilleur endroit pour le cacher un petit moment. Juste le temps de récupérer de ses collisions et de sa chute.

.

XXXX

.

Le week-end venait de commencer. Orion et Cheryl étaient dans une salle de classe désaffectée, faisant leurs devoirs chacun de leur coté.

_Passe moi ton adresse.

_Hein, répondit très intelligemment Cheryl en levant la tête vers le serdaigle.

_Bon, tu me la donne oui ou non?! Parce que si tu veux connaître l'avancée de mes recherches, il va bien falloir que je te les envoie, même si j'ai un peu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au hibou familial chez les moldus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel: comme si sa sale bête risquait quelque chose...

_Avec un caractère pareil, ce serait plutôt les moldus qui ont du souci à se faire, maugréa-t-elle en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec le hibou des Sternbild.

Cette sale bête lui avait foncé dessus avant de lui donner des coups de bec et de lui griffer les mains, alors qu'elle essayait de prendre la lettre que cette andouille de Orion lui avait envoyé parce que monsieur avait la flemme de venir lui parler directement. C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficulté que Cheryl avait réussi à arracher à cet oiseau de malheur de Notturn la lettre.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que ce maudit hibou était resté là, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Sur le coup, Cheryl avait pensé que Notturn voulait qu'on lui donne quelque chose à manger pour le récompenser de son _agréable _livraison. Mais non, ce n'était pas une friandise qu'il attendait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit une patte à laquelle pendait une petite bourse en cuir que Cheryl comprit le message:Notturn voulait qu'on le paye un gallion par courrier livré!

Quand elle en avait parlé à Orion, celui-ci avait haussé les épaules, totalement indifférent. « Le moindre petit gallion est bon pour ma famille » avait-il répondu, comme si le fait qu'un oiseau ne livrant même pas de journal ou quoi que ce soit du même registre et réclamant tout de même de l'argent était parfaitement normal!

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Présenter le Comte Drakul est plus qu'inutile. _

_Mais dans le cas de Leticia Somnolens, c'était une harpie malveillante, jalouse de la fille du roi et qui fit en sorte que celle-ci se pique le doigt à une aiguille trempée dans de la goutte du mort-vivant. _

_Quant à Grymm Malodora, c'était une autre harpie qui après avoir utilisé une potion de beauté pour cacher sa laideur épousa un roi et qui se servait d'un miroir magique pour améliorer sa beauté. Elle devint jalouse de la plus belle fille du pays et tenta de la tuer à l'aide d'une pomme empoisonnée._

_Je pense que vous avez comprit pourquoi Cheryl cite Leticia Somnolens et Grymm Malodora dans les personnages du monde magique que les moldus connaissent._

_Sinon. Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas hyper marrant. Quand Cheryl et Reafan seront à nouveau réunies, je promet de remédier à ça._

_Et c'est officiel, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment du commencer le scénario de la fic aurait plutôt du commencer en début d'année plutôt que fin novembre-début décembre._

_Enfin passons. ^^_

_A la prochaine._


	9. NOTE

Bien le bonsoir.

Si j'écris cette très courte note, c'est pour annoncer que j'abandonne cette fic. Je sais que j'avais dis que j'allais la corriger et modifier certains passages mais en faisant tout ça, j'ai finis par réaliser que je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour Maudite. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui suivaient la fic mais vraiment, je ne trouve plus d'idée pour elle.

Peut-être qu'un jour, l'inspiration pour Maudite me reviendra mais ce n'est pas dit.

A la prochaine


End file.
